


Just a heartbeat away

by Linaloe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Body Worship, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Demisexual Hanzo, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Succubus Hanzo, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Versatile Hanzo Shimada, Versatile Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: Shrugging, since he had nothing to lose, Jesse started to draw a circle on his coffee table.“I thought you got rid of all the summoning spells?” Genji asked with a raised eyebrow.“I did,” Hanzo grunted, the mark on his arm starting to glow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be an angsty, "dick first, love later" thing, with Hanzo pinning hard after Jesse.  
> I don't know how I ended up with this, but... here we are.
> 
> Thanks to [Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin) for betaing this fic! It is always a pleasure to work with you <3
> 
> If you see something that needs to be tagged and I forgot, please let me know!

To say that Jesse was drunk was an understatement. He had been sitting on his couch for the past two hours, slowly lowering the level of his favourite whiskey while not paying attention to what he had put on the screen.

He had gone out earlier that night, dressed in one of his fitted shirts and his favourite leather jacket, the tight jeans that hugged his assets like a second skin and his best flirty smirk illuminating his features, determination guiding his steps when leaving his apartment.

Jesse had gone with his friends to one of their favourite pubs, knowing the shop assistant that worked close to his cafe and Jesse had a long crush on could be there. Encouraged by his friends and the beer he had already drank, he had approached him with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach.

The plan had obviously failed since he was sitting alone in his rattiest shirt and oldest but comfiest sweatpants, his mind lost in random thoughts. Carelessly rubbing his stomach, noticing not for the first time the loss of the definition he had when working for the military, he wondered if he should have accepted Jin’s offer. Jesse sighed before refilling his glass, knowing he wanted something more than dull, no strings attached sex and that with time it would have ended badly for both of them.

He stopped the whiskey mid-pour when his wandering eyes caught sight of the carved box he had abandoned under his coffee table last week. Jesse had accompanied Lena to run some errands and they ended up visiting Emily, Lena’s girlfriend, at the mystery (“it’s paganism and occultism, Jesse”) shop she worked at, only to find Ashe there as well.

His old friend never doubted to give him shit, and after a small chat in which she found he still hadn’t made a move about the guy he had a crush on, she went to the back of the store and returned with a box in her hands.

Snorting at the unimpressed glare Jesse had thrown at her, Ashe shoved the box against his chest, explaining she had been working on a love spell for a while and telling him to use it when he was tired of his drought.

The rational part of his brain that was still functioning mocked him for trying such silly things, but the drunkenness in him won, so Jesse opened the box after another gulp of whiskey. He blinked when, instead of finding a nice paper with detailed, handwritten instructions with golden ink as was Ashe’s usual over the top habits when creating crap to sell to her clients, he found a neon yellow post-it with a short list of orders and a drawing he was supposed to copy with the chalk that was in the box.

Shrugging, since he had nothing to lose, Jesse started to draw a circle on his coffee table.

 

Hanzo scratched his arm for the third time to try to get rid of the prickling feeling that had been bothering him for the last few minutes. Only when he heard his brother gasp after a new wave of buzzing and scratching he noticed it was his _left_ arm the one that had been bothering him.

“I thought you got rid of all the summoning spells?” Genji asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“I _did_ ,” Hanzo grunted when the feeling grew stronger, a cold grasp tightening his guts. He had spent a lot of time and money collecting all the books related to his clan that had instructions on how to summon any of them, ripping and burning the pages related to him.

He looked at his brother with widened eyes, the mark on his arm starting to glow.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Genji offered, getting up off the couch he had been sitting on and looking serious.

“No. No, I have to go alone,” Hanzo said, waving a hand to open a shimmering portal in the middle of their salon. He frowned for a second, before closing his eyes and changing his appearance.

Genji laughed when he finished. “You are going to scare them that way,” he said, looking at Hanzo’s bigger figure, his grey skin and the horns adorning his forehead.

“That will teach them not to summon me again,” Hanzo grunted, his white eyes shining with determination.

With a sigh, he entered the portal.

 

Jesse didn’t notice the whiskey that was pouring out off the tumbler and dampening his t-shirt, busy as he was looking at the giant, frowny _demon_ that had appeared in front of his coffee table.

Hanzo saw the drunk human in front of him blink unperturbed, quirking an eyebrow when he saw him looking around like he was searching for something. It was his turn to blink confusedly when the man pinned his eyes on him.

“Ok, that was good,” he slurred, pointing a finger at him. “You win, ya got me. Ashe sent you, right?”

Hanzo’s frown deepened.

“Yeah, she gives me this… love spell or whatever, and a hot demon pops up in my apartment?”

“You summoned me,” Hanzo spat dryly.

“I sure did, pardner,” the human snorted, getting up and approaching him on wobbly legs. He squinted his eyes at Hanzo, who stiffened when the man raised a hand to poke at his chest with a finger.

“Alright. So I _summoned_ you,” the human said mockingly. “What should I call you, sweetheart?”  
  
Hanzo had to suppress a growl at the pet name. “My name is Hanzo,” he snarled. He hated how the summoning bound him to do certain things, even if they were as silly and innocent as knowing his name.

“Pleased to meet ya, Hanzo. Name’s Jesse,” the human said, extending a hand.

Hanzo looked at it in confusion, slowly raising his own to stretch it when Jesse waved it with a chuckle.

“So, what are you supposed to be?” Jesse asked, drinking from his glass what he hadn’t poured on to his t-shirt.

Hanzo blinked again, confusion being replaced by something very close to rage. “Did you summon me without knowing what you were doing?”  
  
“I think I did, yeah,” giggled Jesse. “So, what are you?”

“I am a succubus, and I was summoned by an idiot,” he grunted, rubbing his face with a hand and letting his demonic appearance dissolve into his human form.

Hanzo opened his eyes when he heard Jesse gasp. His body tensed again when Jesse approached him with a raised hand to touch his face.

“Yer so pretty,” Jesse mumbled right before he closed his eyes and he fell against his couch like a rag doll.

Hanzo looked at Jesse, astonished. Only when he heard the man snore softly did he realize Jesse hadn’t said the words to break the summoning.

“Fuck,” Hanzo murmured, looking down at the rundown figure sleeping in front of him. He was trapped.

 

* * *

 

Jesse blinked, stirring under the duvet with a groan. Disgusted with the awful taste in his mouth, he slowly raised his head from under the pillow with only half an eye open. He stared confusedly at the glass of water and the bottle of ibuprofen placed on his nightstand, wondering if his past drunk self had really been that considerate. Stretching his arm to grab them, he stopped when the duvet fell off his head and he saw a pair of legs --thick, long legs-- sitting in the chair at the end of his bed.

Following them with his eyes, he found two somehow familiar crossed arms, his breath hitching in his throat when he reached the face of the owner of such a sinful body. A long, black ponytail fell over his shoulder, the rings and barbells piercing his ears catching Jesse’s attention for a second, soon jumping to admire the silver that adorned the sides of his head and the trimmed goatee that framed an angled face.

He felt like a deer caught in headlights when he found a pair of dark eyes glaring at him from under furrowed eyebrows. Jesse could feel his brain whirring in his head, the sudden flood of last night’s memories freezing him under the blanket.

“Am I dead?” Jesse mumbled, the idea of having summoned a succubus in his living room something still crazy.

“No.”  
  
_Hanzo_. He remembered the man-- demon? In front of him had introduced himself as Hanzo.

“Am I dreamin’?” Jesse asked, hearing Hanzo scoff.

“You could not dream someone like me even on your wildest night.”

Jesse shut his mouth with a click, his still booting foggy brain catching up enough to know that contradicting him could not only be a bad idea, but reveal too much about himself.

“I… summoned you?” he asked again, sitting up on his bed and noticing confusedly the clean t-shirt he had on.

“Yes.”  
  
Jesse looked up when Hanzo hissed his answer, finding him looking back with tightened lips.

“Why are you still here then?”

“Because _someone_ did not finish the summoning,” Hanzo spat, getting up from the chair.

“I… _oh_.” Jesse looked around, as if he could find a way to do that laying around in his room. “How do I do that?”

Hanzo stared at the sleepy man in front of him, gaping in astonishment. “You mean you conducted a ritual to summon a succubus, and do not know how to finish it?”

The man, _Jesse_ , seemed abashed, pink tinting the highest point of his cheekbones. “I didn’t even know that drawin’ was s’posed to work, sweetheart. The instructions were on a post-it, damn it,” he admitted.

Hanzo shook his head in disbelief. “Is that the only thing in your possession that says how to summon me?” Jesse nodded, looking at him with sleep still clinging to his features. Hanzo sighed, slumping down his shoulders. “You only have to say you free me. To finish the summoning,” he added.

Jesse nodded again. “Is there a particular--” he stopped when Hanzo shook his head. “Alright. So, huh… I, Jesse, release you, Hanzo, of this summoning,” he said with narrowed eyes.

“Hm,” Hanzo grunted, before turning around and leaving the room. He found the post-it Jesse has mentioned still lying on the coffee table. His lip curled in disgust when he grabbed it, erasing the circle drawn with chalk on the wooden surface before opening a portal with a wave of his hand, ready to go back home.

 

Jesse stared in the direction of the door, still trying to understand what had happened last night and just minutes ago.

He had summoned a _demon_. And he had managed to keep him trapped in his apartment without even knowing it. Did Ashe know her spells actually worked?

Widening his eyes, he had a more terrifying thought. What if she _did_? And all the little jokes she had said in the past were not jokes at all? That put the “use this box when you are tired of your dry spell” under a new, horrible perspective. Because what if she found out he had managed to insult Hanzo?

“Shit,” he murmured, jumping out of the bed and running towards the bathroom.  
  
Jesse owned a big, big apology and he intended to do so properly.

 

After a hot, relaxing shower and putting on his comfiest hoodie, Hanzo sat on his couch. His long hair was still damp, but he couldn’t care about it in the slightest, letting it fall free over his shoulder to dry on its own.

He saw Genji coming out of the kitchen with two cups of tea and approaching him, the clear intention of asking him what happened painting his face.

Genji barely had time to sit on the couch in front of him, when Hanzo felt the buzz of a new summoning under his skin.

“What the hell,” exclaimed Genji. “Didn’t you take the book with you?”

“I did,” said Hanzo, not bothering to explain the “book” was a damn post-it. What if Jesse wanted to finish what he couldn’t enjoy last night? The familiar, nagging feeling of facing a sexual encounter tightened in his stomach.

Genji must have noticed his fear because he frowned. “I’m coming with you.”

“You know you can not,” Hanzo said, getting up of the couch and experiencing a hard feeling of _déjà vu_. “I am going to make sure he will not summon me again. I might need you as an alibi.”

“Of course. Just try not to leave evidence of your presence there,” Genji said before Hanzo entered, again, the portal to Jesse’s apartment.

 

Hanzo appeared in the same spot as last night, in front of the couch, fury burning in his veins. He stopped confused when he noticed the sight in front of him.

Jesse, in a fresh set of clothes, was looking nervously at him from his spot beside a table covered with food.

“Howdy,” he said, stiffening when Hanzo approached like a storm.

“You lied! You said there was only that tiny paper to summon me,” he growled, pointing a finger at Jesse.  
  
“And it was!” Jesse said, raising his hands placatingly. “I just have good memory. And after the very bad impression I must’ve given, I owed you an apology,” he added sheeplesly.

Hanzo gaped, dumbfounded. “An apology?”

Jesse waved his hand at the food. “I made an apology brunch.”  
  
Hanzo glanced at the food, narrowing his eyes when he looked again at Jesse.

The man sighed. “I might have an ulterior motive,” he admitted. “Only questions!” he rushed to explain when Hanzo’s frown deepened.

Hanzo was totally and completely confused by the situation. He stared at Jesse, who was looking back with a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Only questions?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And you will free me?”  
  
“You won’t hear from me ever again if you don’t want to, darlin’.”

Hanzo considered it for a moment, as if he had any other choice until Jesse released him again. He slowly approached the chair opposite Jesse, ignoring the relieved smile on his face.

Jesse saw how Hanzo sat rigidly in the chair as if ready to jump out of the window, the shiny, inky long hair falling free over his shoulders getting his attention for a moment.

“What can I getcha? Coffee? Tea? Juice?” he offered, watching Hanzo raise an eyebrow.

“Tea, please,” he finally said.

Jesse heard him humming in surprise when he retrieved a water heater from the kitchen to fill the teapot he had on the table, the aroma of the leaves soon filling the air.

He sat in front of Hanzo, holding his own mug between his hands. “I have something very important I'd like to know first of all,” he said, going silent for a few seconds after Hanzo pinned his dark eyes on him. “Last night I had a different t-shirt on. And I'm pretty sure I didn't walk to my room,” Jesse stated.

Hanzo's left eyebrow ticked slightly. “Yes. I put you there. I was magnanimous enough to not let you sleep in clothes dampened with whiskey.”

“Did I… did I do somethin’?” Jesse asked with a lower voice.

It took Hanzo a few seconds to understand what Jesse was asking. “We did not have sex,” he said, the previous crippling feeling making the back of his neck tingle.

“Oh, thank god,” Jesse groaned in relief, rubbing a hand down his face.

Hanzo stared incredulously, unconsciously tightening his hands under the table. Jesse, embarrassed, cleared his throat when he noticed.

“I admit I dunno how this works,” Jesse said waving his hand in the air. “But you being a sex demon wouldn’t excuse if my drunk ass had done somethin’ without talkin’ about it first. And that includes me pokin’ at you. I’m sorry for invadin’ your personal space, darlin’,” he added, sincerity in his deep voice.

It was Hanzo’s turn to be speechless, checking the room to see if it was a prank. He had never in his entire life had someone apologizing for _touching_ him, and being grateful for not having sex. Hanzo didn’t know what to do with that, the relief he felt crashing with his most basic instinctual nature, feeling his gut tighten with the emotional conflict it caused him.

He kept an impassive facade when Jesse served his tea, his hands automatically raising from his lap to keep the warm mug between his hands.

Jesse filled his plate with a bit of everything he had prepared before looking back at Hanzo. “So, I have a question,” he said before taking a bite of a croissant. He took Hanzo’s blink as permission to ask. “You… were a big, grey demon before _that_ , right?” Jesse asked pointing in Hanzo’s direction. “I mean, I didn’t imagine it?”  
  
Hanzo raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of the tea before answering. “Yes, we can change our appearance as we please. Succubi,” he explained at Jesse’s own questioning eyebrow.

“I thought succubi were only women?”

“A common misconception. You humans are the ones differentiating us.”

Jesse nodded, his brain absorbing Hanzo’s words. “You can take on any appearance?” He asked, bending forward with curiosity.

“No. We are demons, so we have a… basic, demonic appearance.” Hanzo wasn't sure why he was explaining it instead of just saying yes or no, but having Jesse listening enraptured helped to relieve the pang of anxiety he experienced when talking about _what_ he was. “We can change our human aspect to an extent. I could not turn into a woman, because I am not one, nor do I feel as one.”

“Huh. That means there are succubi that do?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo considered it for a second. “You mean, a trans succubus?”

“Yeah. If there are trans humans, why not succubi?”

Hanzo didn't expect such… naturalness talking about such things from someone that looked like Jesse: big, rough, and flirty. He felt strangely touched by his sensitivity, a different buzz prickling down his spine.

“I have not known of that particular situation. Succubi tend to be territorial, so we do not meet frequently. Still, I guess they do exist, though I am unsure how they deal with their situation.”

Jesse hummed, taking another bite of his food.

“I have a question of my own,” Hanzo said, wanting to leave such a sensitive subject.  
  
“Sure!”  
  
“You said you only have that paper to summon me,” he asked again, narrowing his eyes.

“I just drew that circle on the table again,” Jesse said, pointing at the coffee table where indeed it was. “But, I won’t use it again, I promise,” he added when Hanzo tightened his lips.

“Why would you want to summon me again?” Hanzo asked.

“I dunno, darlin’, it’s not every day that you find a summonin’ drawin’ that actually works, and a demon pops up in your livin’ room,” Jesse huffed. “Speakin’ of which, how does it work? Do you… suck your partner’s soul or somethin?”

Hanzo choked with his tea. “Where on earth did you hear that absurdity? We are sex demons, not soul-sucking demons.”  
  
Jesse raised his hands again. “I’m just curious. I ain’t askin’ to insult you, just wanted to know. And you are not eatin’.”

Hanzo glared at the man in front of him, slowly taking a chocolate muffin from one of the plates without taking his eyes off Jesse. “We feast off the energy created during a sexual encounter.” Jesse’s eyebrows did a funny thing, picking up his coffee to drink. “We feed off orgasms,” Hanzo explained, smirking to himself when Jesse choked on the hot liquid.

“You did that on purpose,” muffled Jesse, cleaning his chin with a napkin.

Hanzo hummed, taking a bite of the muffin.

“Does it means you feed off…,” Hanzo didn’t know Jesse, but he was struck with the certainty that the grin spreading on his face meant nothing good. “ _Créme de la penis_?”

Silence grew between them, Hanzo staring deadpan at Jesse, observing how his cheeks darkened with blush.

Jesse groaned against his hands. “I can’t believe I said that.”  
  
“I can not believe I heard that with my very own ears,” Hanzo snorted, drinking his tea. “We are all energy. Orgasms are energy as well, small explosions running through your body. Succubi feed off that,” he explained.

“Huh.”

“You said you memorized the summoning circle? The one you drew while drunk?” Hanzo asked, curious, letting himself relax against the back of the chair. The design wasn’t one of the most complex, but it was intricate enough to need guidance to draw it. That Jesse had memorized it after only drawing it once, especially being the first time he had drawn a summoning circle, was astonishing.  
  
“Yeah, havin’ a good memory is part of my actual work,” Jesse said.  
  
“And what work is that?”  
  
“Barista.” Jesse winked.  
  
Hanzo frowned. “Actual work?”  
  
“Yeah, wasn’t always one.”  
  
Hanzo glared, suspicious.  
  
“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.”  
  
Hanzo huffed. “And here I thought you were an interesting human.”  
  
Jesse feigned being wounded, grunting in pain. “Ouch, straight for the heart, darlin’. But it’s true. It’s classified. Military classified,” Jesse shrugged. “I retired, and with the money I got I bought a coffee shop. Everyone expected me to have a pub, and doubted I’d do fine. Five years later here I am, with three employees and the best coffee in town,” he winked with a satisfied grin.

Hanzo looked at him pensively, glancing around the place. He had no reason to trust Jesse, but at the same time, he was _curious_. The man seemed honest, and if Hanzo was sincere with himself, the small chat they had had while having brunch had not been that bad.

He hoped he wasn’t making a mistake.

He heard Jesse’s surprised gasp when he took his phone out of his pocket. “What is your number?”  
  
“You have a phone?” Jesse asked with raised eyebrows.

Hanzo couldn’t help the eyeroll. “How do you think we communicate? Writing with blood on a blessed scroll? Do not make me regret this. Your number.”

Jesse hurried to recite it, a hopeful smile spreading on his face. He straightened in his chair when Hanzo pointed a finger at him.

“Do _not_ use again that circle to summon me.” Jesse nodded his head vigorously. “Being summoned is not a painless experience.” Jesse widened his eyes. “Especially if I cannot answer immediately because I am busy, or _feeding_ ,” he said the last word with enough intent for Jesse to understand. Hanzo was satisfied seeing the blush climb Jesse’s cheeks.

“And besides that,” Hanzo stopped for a second, before risking the next revelation. “A summoning links me to the summoner. You can not force me to do things that put my life at risk, but my free will is taken away until you release me.”  
  
The color that had tinted Jesse’s face disappeared. “Oh shit,” he cursed. “I release you, Hanzo, I do not want to hold you against your will.”

Hanzo closed his mouth, surprised again with Jesse’s behavior. “You are such a strange man,” he murmured. “But thank you.”  
  
Jesse nodded again, still speechless with Hanzo’s revelation about what the summoning did to him.

Hanzo got up. “Thank you for the food,” he said with a small bow, Jesse immediately following him.

“It was my pleasure. Believe it or not, I’d love to hear from you again,” Jesse said, hiding the flinch at how eager he sounded. “I might have more questions for you, darlin’.”

“Hm.” Hanzo approached the coffee table, again erasing the circle drawn with chalk. Waving his left hand he opened a portal, a sudden urge out of nowhere making him look at Jesse over his shoulder with a smirk. “Perhaps I will call you,” he said, low-key elated with the idea before entering the portal.

Jesse stared at the closing rift in the air, slowly emptying his lungs of the breath he had been holding the entire time. “What the hell did I get into,” he murmured.

 

Genji jumped off of the couch he had been slumped into as soon as Hanzo appeared in their home. “What happened? Did you kill him? Do we have to move? I heard Nepal is beautiful this time of the year.”

Hanzo looked at him, still trying to understand what had happened since he left. “I think I befriended a human.”

Genji's laugh accompanied him until he closed the door of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [Créme the la penis](https://twitter.com/EnkayIgwe/status/1079293993974931456?s=19) idea was not mine, got it from this tweet! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Four days had passed, and the weight of the existence of Jesse's number in his phone grew bigger in Hanzo.

After the actual weird encounter had passed and he had time to analyze it over and over, Hanzo reached the conclusion that perhaps getting to know Jesse better wouldn't be such a bad idea. The man seemed interesting enough to make Hanzo curious.

Only to realize that contact him after four days of complete silence would be absolutely awkward. Maybe Jesse had understood his lack of calls or texts as being not interested at all and had just moved on, Hanzo thought, a pang of anxiety out of nowhere running cold down his spine.

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by a sudden groan.

“I need sugar,” whimpered Genji, rubbing his face and looking completely debauched.

Hanzo sighed. “I see you had fun last night.” His upper lip curled slightly at the self-satisfied smile that spread on his brother's face.

“Yeah… and that's why I need _food_. Something sweet,” he begged. “Cake. And cookies.”

“Why should I comply to that request?”

“I haven't pestered you for not contacting your new friend the past four days even when you have clearly thought about it.”

Hanzo sometimes hated Genji's cleverness, especially if he was going through a sex and alcohol hangover.

He grabbed his phone and wallet without a word.

“Thank you brother,” Genji's grunt accompanied him through the portal he walked into.

Where was he supposed to find cookies now? 

 

 

> **Unknown number:** _You work at a coffee shop_.

  
Jesse stared at the text on his phone, the sudden suspicion of who it might be making him grin. 

> **Me:** _I know, but thanks for reminding me. Who’s this?_  
>    
>  _**Unknown number:** Hanzo.  
>  **Unknown number:** Do you have cakes? _

Jesse bit his lips to suppress a grin, finding the knowledge that Hanzo was as dry and uncommunicative while texting as he was in person kind of adorable. He saved the number before answering. 

> **Me** _: I do, sweetheart. Did you want some?  
>  _

> **Hanzo** _: Where do you work?_

  
Jesse looked down confused at the message Hanzo had sent, thinking that perhaps he meant the name of the shop since he knew already Jesse owned a cafe. 

> **Me** _: It’s Coffee._  
>    
>  **Hanzo** : _I know, you told me_.

Jesse swore he could feel Hanzo’s judgemental eye roll through the screen of his phone.

Wanting to retaliate, he took a picture of himself pointing at the logo of his shop and sent it back. He chuckled when Hanzo remained silent for a long moment, attending a customer in the meantime. 

> **_Hanzo_ ** _: What is the address?  
>    
>  _

Jesse sent it, grinning to himself. He didn’t have time to put the phone back in his pocket when the door opened, the very Hanzo himself entering the place.

 

 

Jesse was glad the place was almost empty at that time of the day, because he’d have hated having witnesses for how dumb he looked when staring at the handsome, gorgeous man walking towards him. With his long hair in a high ponytail swinging against his back, dark jeans and a grey hoodie sinfully stretched over his muscled chest, Hanzo was a sight to behold.

“What a sight for sore eyes, darlin’,” he said when Hanzo raised an eyebrow after catching him staring. “Or, no pet names for you? My apologies,” he said when Hanzo frowned.

Hanzo stared a moment longer before dropping his shoulders. ”It is all right,” he murmured, glancing around the place curiously. It was rather small, compared to other cafes he had been at, but this felt cozy. The chairs and the tables didn’t match, and the couple of couches in the corner close to the window were different in shape and color, strangely giving a homey vibe  instead of extravagance. He cleared his throat when he found Jesse smiling softly at him. “I need something with sugar,” Hanzo said.

“You came to the perfect place then,” Jesse winked, walking towards the display case where the cakes and pastries were. “What were you lookin’ for?”

“Do you have something capable of giving you a sugar rush? Genji basically begged for a carbohydrate overload. My brother,” he added when he noticed Jesse’s confusion.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Jesse worked diligently, taking pieces of cake, pastries and cookies and placing them in a box. “So, is he, y’know, _one_ too?” he whispered after checking the closest customer had her earphones on and was tapping idly on her phone.

Hanzo sighed. “Yes, he is a succubus too,” he nodded, following Jesse’s movements with his eyes. “He went out last night, and I guess he feed too much so now is crashing.” He wasn’t sure what made him explain it, but being able to talk about such intricacies felt liberating, almost satisfying, when he saw Jesse’s interest and curiosity glinting in his warm eyes. Hanzo widened his eyes when he noticed a particular cake. “Is that matcha cake?”

“Yup. Everythin’ is homemade, somethin’ tells me you’d prefer that. Do you want a slice for yourself?” Jesse offered when he saw Hanzo’s face.

“Can I take the whole thing?”

Jesse stared for a second before chuckling at Hanzo’s eagerness. “Sure thing, darlin’.” Hanzo avoided his eyes, keeping them stubbornly on his hands, but Jesse still could see the blush on his face. He finished packing everything, passing Hanzo the package after he paid for it.

“Thank you,” said Hanzo, turning around to leave.

“Hey, sugar,” called Jesse, smirking when Hanzo glanced at him over his shoulder. “Don’t be a stranger again,” he said, encouraged by the small nod Hanzo gave before leaving.

* * *

 

Two days later Hanzo hadn’t contacted Jesse. Not even to thank him for the best matcha cake he had had the pleasure of tasting in a long time.

He’d had to go out to _feed_ the previous night, coming back home with thrilling energy pumping through his veins and pin and needles under his skin. After scrubbing himself under a too hot stream of water, Hanzo ate the last slice of cake to fill the emptiness he felt in his stomach, even if he knew it wasn't hunger.

That would be an awesome way to break the ice, Hanzo thought, glaring down at his phone sitting at his couch. _Thanks for the cake, it was the perfect dessert to swallow the disgust of having to suck off a stranger in a disgusting bathroom to survive._

Hanzo jumped, startled when the phone chirped with an incoming message. 

> **_McCree (confusing human)_ ** _: hey darling, quick question. How strong is that big, bulky, demon form of yours?  
>    
>  _

Curious, Hanzo grabbed his phone to answer.

 

Hanzo stared expressionless at Jesse.

“Did you really call me to help you assemble that?” he asked, pointing at the disassembled furniture laying on Jesse’s living room floor and glancing at the books and stuff piled up on the table.

“I have cake and coffee?” said Jesse, smiling unashamedly.

Hanzo sighed, rolling up his sleeves.

 

* * *

 

Jesse sipped his beer, looking at Bob drinking his own beverage in another booth and talking to Ashe with narrowed eyes.

“What are you looking at?” Gabe asked, approaching and sitting on the closest stool.

“Nothin’,” Jesse murmured, turning around.

Gabe looked at him suspiciously. “So, Lena told us that guy you liked rejected you,” he said with a toothy grin.

Jesse groaned against the palm of his hand. “I swear, the older you two get, the nosier you’re becomin’.”  
  
Gabe shrugged, drinking from his bottle. “What can I say, we have to keep our skills sharp,” he said, Jack approaching them from behind the bar and snorting.

“Don’t listen to him. He is getting grumpier and nosier, period,” Jack stated, stealing Gabe’s beer to take a gulp. “How are you doing though?” he asked Jesse after returning the beer to his scowling husband.

“I’m good. It’s true!” Jesse said when he saw their raised eyebrows. “I met a new customer and he seems interestin’,” he added, tweaking the truth a bit. It wasn’t like he’d say to his old bosses _Hey guys, I summoned a demon and I somehow befriended him_ , he thought.

“Hm. what’s his name?” asked Gabe, hissing when Jack pinched his side.

“Leave the kid alone.”

“The kid has white hairs on his balls, Jack.”  
  
“And still here you are, all mother hen,” Jack said with a triumphant grin before returning behind the bar to attend his customers.

Jesse snorted at Gabe’s affronted face, pulling out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. 

> **_Hanzo_ ** _: My brother is pestering me to tell you he loved your cakes, and is willing to pay you for a weekly package.  
>  _ _I did not say it before, but the matcha cake was very nice._

> **_Me_ ** _: That can be arranged, darling.  
>  _ _Is that your way of asking for a whole cake for yourself? ;_ )

  
Jesse chuckled when, ten minutes later, Hanzo sent him an answer.  

> **_Hanzo_ ** _: Yes, please.  
>    
>  _

* * *

 

> **_McCree (Matcha cake)_ ** _: So, sugar, I might have a question for you, and it’s a bit weird?_ _  
> _ _  
> _ **_Me_ ** _: I think I am getting used to your weirdness._
> 
> **_McCree (Matcha cake)_ ** _: I knew I’d grow on you <3_

  
Hanzo raised his eyebrow at the emoji and the stream of messages that popped up on his phone. 

> _**McCree (Matcha cake):** I bought these books about succubi lore and myths and it started fine_  
>  _Though let me tell you mid age people had wild imaginations_  
>  _So here I am, reading stuff and I might end up dead or worse but_  
>  _You only have ONE cock, right?_  
>  _And it doesn’t change size or shape??_  
>  _Because let me tell you these pics are crazy even for me_

Hanzo widened his eyes at the pics Jesse sent him. 

> **_Me_ ** _: What the fuck_.

Hanzo got up and opened a portal, walking straight into Jesse’s living room, where he was sitting on his couch and holding his phone with a surprised face.

“What the fuck,” repeated Hanzo.

“I don’t know!” squealed Jesse with raised hands. “I didn’t want to bother you askin’ stuff so I thought it’d be a good idea gettin’ some books?”  
  
Hanzo waved his phone, where a detailed pic of a horned _succubus_ with two different sized dicks was still on his screen, with an astonished face.

Jesse looked at him remorsefully. “Sorry,” he whispered, closing the books on the coffee table.

Hanzo knew what was coming when he saw the grin that Jesse tried to suppress biting his lower lip.

“So, you ain’t got two dicks?” Jesse dodged the pillow Hanzo threw at him, laughing.

Hanzo got a dinner and a movie night as compensation, and a load of questions he ended up answering between bites of chocolate cake.

 

* * *

  
Genji looked at Hanzo when he opened a new portal with a wave of his hand. “Are you going out? Voluntarily?”  
  
“Yes, it is Jesse’s free day and he got tickets for a museum I had been wanting to visit for a while.”

Hanzo felt like a deer in highlights when he realized what he had said. Genji’s mischievous smile made him straighten his spine when waiting for his retort. “He is a friend.” His brother’s grin grew bigger when he heard the plea in his voice.

“Hanzo, even admitting that is shocking coming from you,” he chuckled. “But hey, I’m glad for you, really.”  
  
Hanzo stared at Genji for a short moment before relaxing his shoulders. “I actually have fun with him,” he admitted. “He does not care about me being, _me_ ,” he said, the fact still inexplicable to himself. “It is refreshing not having to look out in case he wants to get inside my pants.”

“Hanzo, you owe me no explanation,” Genji said. “You deserve to have a friend. Now, shoo.” He waved his hand towards the portal. “Go and have fun. Don’t do anything I’d do. And bring me cake.”

Hanzo snorted fondly and entered the portal, relieved for always having Genji’s support.

 

Jesse raised an eyebrow at Hanzo’s reddened face when he pulled out his phone. “Han?”

“I am going to commit fratricide.” Jesse laughed at Hanzo’s pained grunt, seeing him tap furiously on his screen. 

> **_Me_ ** _: Did you change Jesse’s name into “McThicc” on my phone???_
> 
> **_Genji_ ** _: You’re welcome ;)_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: I am renaming you.  
>  _ _How do you know how he looks?_
> 
> **_Dishonorable sibling_ ** _: FB._
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: Is that still a thing?_
> 
> **_Dishonorable sibling_ ** _: like fashion, everything returns, brother.  
>  _ _What did you name me tho??  
>  _ 

Hanzo sent a screenshot. 

> **_Dishonorable sibling_ ** _: AWWW_ (;﹏;)

* * *

 

The chirp of an incoming message dragged Hanzo’s empty stare to his phone. He had been laying in his bed after scrubbing himself raw in the shower and brushing his teeth several times, his room darkened but for the street light coming through his window.

Sneaking a hand under the covers, he grabbed the phone, freezing when he saw it was a message from Jesse. 

> **_McCree_ ** _: hey darling, I’m done here, meet me in 10 at my house?_

  
Heart pounding in his chest, he checked the date. It was Friday.  
  
Fridays were Movie Nights with Jesse.

It was Friday, and he had forgotten because he had been too long without feeding so he had gone to hunt before he passed out.

Hanzo’s stomach clenched over nothing, feeling the stranger’s taste in his mouth even after all the toothpaste he had used.

He could not see Jesse like this, his skin too small and the moans of a no one ringing in his ears. Hanzo bit his lips to silence the whimper that raised in the back of his throat.

He wrote a text with shaky fingers and blurry eyes, turning off his phone after it.

 

 

Jesse hissed in pain when someone flicked his nose. “Hey!”

“What are you frowning at, cowboy?” Ashe asked, sipping from her red cocktail.

He looked at his phone again, before returning it to his pocket. 

> **_Hanners *cake emoji*_ ** _: I cannot come today. Perhaps tomorrow?_

  
“Weren’t you leaving?”

“Yeah, but I ain’t in a hurry no more,” he murmured. “What the hell are you drinkin’ anyway?”

“It’s a Zombie Pyre,” she grinned. Jesse could smell the alcohol from across the booth. “I keep trying to catch Jack not knowing how to do a cocktail, but so far the man nails them.”

“Yeah… a zombie is what you’ll be tomorrow mornin’ after drinkin’ all that. Holy hell, I think I burned my nose hair just smellin’ it.”

Ashe rolled her eyes, taking another sip. “Where have you been lately tho? Emily and Lena say you are seeing someone. You better not be before I check them out,” she said with narrowed eyes.

“Y’all should keep to your business. And I ain’t seein’ no one. I work, I spend time with my friends, and that’s all.” Which wasn’t a lie, but Jesse knew nothing good could happen to him if Ashe suspected he had used her box and summoned the succubus. And befriended him.

He still wasn’t sure if the summoning circle working was an accident or Ashe really knew what she was doing. Which was definitely scarier, so he prefered to play safe.

With a sigh, Jesse got up again and put on his jacket. “Ok, enough for today, I’m tired after a whole week of work.”

“Someone is getting old,” Ashe sang, going for another sip and finding her drink already empty. “Bob!” she yelled, making half of the bar flinch and raising up the glass for him to see. “Do something!”

Jesse snorted, walking towards the exit and biting his lower lip, worried about Hanzo.

 

* * *

 

Jesse spent his Saturday cleaning around his apartment, doing his groceries for the week, and preparing things for the dinner.

He had ordered food the first few times Hanzo had accepted his invitation to watch a movie with him, both sitting up dressed and formal on the couch. Now he liked to cook and put a bit of effort into it, taking the opportunity to try the list of recipes he had in a drawer in the kitchen that he kept saying he’d love to cook but never found an excuse to do before.

Jesse had showered and even trimmed his beard, wearing his comfy sweatpants and one of his old black hoodies with the faded Blackwatch logo on the shoulder. He was finishing plating the dinner when he heard the soft tear in the air Hanzo’s portals made right before he appeared in his living room.

Jesse smiled, grabbing the plates. “Hey, darlin’! How are ya-- wow, you look horrible,” he said with a frown when he saw Hanzo standing close to the table.

He treasured the fact that Hanzo had relaxed around him enough to stop dressing up to go to his house and just appeared with his soft, well-worn pants and his big, snuggly hoodies, even if he still managed to look like a model sprawled on his couch.

But then Hanzo didn’t look homey and relaxed, he looked rundown and as if he had just put the last clothes he had thrown in his hamper. Jesse checked his disheveled hair and the circles under his eyes with a worried glance.

Jesse placed the food down on the table, noticing how Hanzo tensed and took a step back, trying to cover his jumpy move by moving his chair to sit down.

Slowly, Jesse sat in front of him. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked, concerned because Hanzo was keeping his eyes down.

His back was taut as a string, and his chest was doing a weird thing behind his ribs, but Hanzo couldn’t make himself look up at Jesse. He felt dirty, even after showering before opening a portal to come to their date. Hanzo knew he shouldn’t have come, but leaving Jesse hanging again felt worse.

And Jesse was waiting for an answer, the stress of making him worry spiking the buzz that pricked his neck.

“I fed yesterday,” Hanzo said with a tiny voice.

“Oh!” Jesse said with a high-pitched voice. “Well, I have sweet rolls?”

Hanzo glanced at Jesse, confused.

“Do you need sugar? Like your brother?” Jesse said, half-way to getting up from his chair.

His heart clenched, but Hanzo knew he had to tell Jesse the whole thing now. Let him know how broken he actually was. He shook his head. “No. Genji craves sugar when he over feeds. I-- I do not do that. I do not work that way.”

Jesse sat again, Hanzo’s empty voice raising up all his flags and feeling that what he was telling him was _important_.

“He loves it, enjoys the feeling of frolicking with strangers and gathering their energy, has  fun charming them to increase their pleasure for the night just to make them forget him in the morning.” Hanzo interlaced his trembling fingers, gasping a last breath before admitting what a failure he was. “I do not. I hate it. Hate their smell on my skin, hate when they touch me, when they grunt how they’d love to fuck me raw, hate their sounds when they come and I collect the energy that keeps me alive. I charm them so I am a blurry memory in their minds, because I have enough knowing what we did; the idea of them recognizing me and knowing they _remember_ could only be worse.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disgust that should be on Jesse’s face by then. “I only feed when I need to, not because I want to. I am broken, Jesse, I do not work as I should.”

Hanzo opened his eyes in surprise when he felt a pair of rough, warm hands on his face.

Jesse hated the pain that twisted Hanzo’s features and the torment that made his voice sound raw and broken. “Is this ok?” he asked. “Touchin’ you, it's alright?” He started to move his hands away when Hanzo didn't answer, still staring at him with wide eyes. Jesse froze, unmoving, when Hanzo snapped one of his hands to grab his arm and keep him in place.

“You are not them,” Hanzo growled. “You do not touch me like them, Jesse, you do not _hurt_.”

With his throat constricting over the anger and sadness he felt raising up from his chest, Jesse returned his hands to cup Hanzo's face, pulling him carefully up until he stood in front of him.

“I am a freak,” Hanzo whispered.

“No, you ain't,” Jesse said fiercely, gently sliding his hands down to Hanzo’s shoulders. Walking back the few steps that separated them from the back of the couch he rested his hips against it, dragging Hanzo against his body to hug him. He felt Hanzo tense for a moment, cautiously moving his arms from where they were trapped between their chest to return the hug.

Jesse remained silent for the long minutes it took Hanzo to completely relax between his arms and hide his face in the crook of his neck, the sudden thought of _touch-starved_ popping in his mind and tightening his guts.

“The food is getting cold,” Hanzo said, his mind trying to grasp at anything to fight the numbness he was feeling.  
  
“We can reheat it, dontcha worry about it, sweetheart.” Jesse cleared his throat. “So, I have a million questions.” The tight feeling in his stomach loosened when Hanzo huffed softly against his skin.

“That is not a surprise anymore.”

“Ok.” Jesse tried to organize his ideas before spilling them, having a vague idea of what Hanzo was getting at but wanting to be sure before dropping it. ”So, first. You say it hurts. Does it physically hurt, to have their energy pumpin’ through you? Or is it more like, emotionally?”

Hanzo considered it for a second, the trail of thoughts Jesse seemed to follow surprising him as always. “It does hurt physically, because it hurts me. Inside.” How could he attempt to explain the dread and the buzz under his skin? Jesse still hummed, understanding what he tried to say.

“Alright. This one might be a bit intrusive, and you don’t have to answer, but I promise it will make sense. Do you--huh, do you enjoy, y’know… havin’ a wank? Floggin’ the log.” He sensed Hanzo’s confusion, but Jesse kept saying the most ridiculous euphemisms in an attempt to distract from the importance of the matter. “Wax the carrot. Polish the jewels.”

Hanzo finally understood and tensed unconsciously, feeling Jesse tighten his arms around him in response.

“I can go first,” Jesse suggested, thinking it was fair with the intimate knowledge he was demanding. “I do shake the creamer. Very vigorously, I’d say,” he said, smiling against Hanzo’s hairline. “I think I have the most polished, shiny jewels this side of the city,” he chuckled, relieved when Hanzo relaxed and huffed again.

Hanzo considered it for a second, a part of him curious to know where all that was leading. “I do not feel the drive often,” he admitted.

“Do you fantasize? Like, I can rub one out just because, but sometimes I need somethin’ _more_. I have this fantasy--” Jesse started, Hanzo immediately interrupting him.

“I do. Sometimes… it is like it builds up. The drive,” he added. “When my body demands a release I do think of a particular scenario.” Hanzo bit his lower lip, feeling exposed.

“Is it with a lovin’ partner?” Jesse murmured.

Hanzo’s heart clenched with the wave of vulnerability that exploded in his chest. He nodded, the bristles of Jesse’s beard tickling against his cheek. “But it is satisfying only for a short period. Physically satisfying,” he tried to explain. “Then--”

“You feel empty?” Jesse suggested.

“I… yes. Empty could be a good way to describe it,” Hanzo whispered.

It took him a long time of to understand that he was not a succubus like the rest of his clan, not enjoying having sex at all. Hanzo had bedded men and women, and although physically his body reached his peak and fed when his partner did as well, he always left feeling empty and _used_. Which, being a succubus, sounded and felt strange.

Knowing that there was something different in him that stopped him from enjoying something that was part of his very nature dragged him into a state of despair and disgust at himself. Only when Genji figured out there was something troubling him did Hanzo voice what was eating him. He would forever be grateful his brother not only didn’t reject him, but went with him when Hanzo decided staying with his clan was doing him more wrong than good.

They had been living together since, Genji shamelessly charming a few well-positioned business people to gain knowledge about where and when Hanzo should invest their savings, their bank accounts soon thrilling with it.

Hanzo explained it all to Jesse, the knot in his chest slowly loosening when he listened to him, nodding and humming but never interrupting. He fell into silence, feeling empty but relaxed after he had told everything, a welcome numbness filling him. Jesse was warm against and around him, his hands tracing random patterns on his back, his heart beating steadily against Hanzo’s ear.

 

Jesse’s mind was racing, running around what Hanzo had told him. It explained a lot about the way he behaved, and why it had taken him such a long time to be comfortable around him. He felt devastated for what he had done, and was still going through, but Jesse gained courage to tell the words that had been pooling on the tip of his tongue, feeling Hanzo deserved to know it.

“Hanzo,” Jesse said quietly, hearing him hum. “Sugar, I think you are demisexual.”

Hanzo scoffed derisively. “I am not. I am a succubus.”

“I'm a man, and I ain't attracted to women, darlin’,” Jesse said softly. “You are a person.” He paused, frowning. “A creature of the night if you prefer. And as such you can have preferences. Same as having your sexual orientation, you can have that too. You are not a freak, and you definitely are _not_ broken,” Jesse said fiercely.

“But I am supposed--” Hanzo tried to argue weakly, shutting up with a click of his mouth. Jesse could feel him tensing up again.

Even though his body decided to tense in an irrational attempt to defend him from a nonexistent threat, Hanzo felt his mind go calm and lucid. He felt like someone had turned on a light to illuminate his path when he tried to walk through a pitch black corridor. He knew the term and what it meant, but never before had he considered it for himself.

He was a sex demon after all. He was _supposed_ to like sex.

But what if Jesse was right?

“You are not supposed to like anythin’, darlin’,” Jesse was explaining against his ear, his deep voice rumbling against Hanzo’s chest.

“I--” Hanzo stopped, disentangling himself from Jesse to look at him. His throat closed over a sudden lump when he found nothing but care and worry in his amber eyes, not a simple trace of pity or disgust.

That acceptance was what threatened to destroy the wall of calmness that kept the storm of his feelings locked in his chest. “I need to go home,” Hanzo managed to say with a steady voice, waving his hand to open a portal.

Jesse needed to tighten his hands to restrain himself, the need to comfort Hanzo still strong. “Of course,” he nodded. “Just. I’m here if you need me,” he added, watching Hanzo nod before disappearing.

He released a shaking breathe. “Well, shit,” he said, collecting the plates to save, at least, the food after such a disaster of a night.

 

“Hanzo?” Genji asked when he found his brother standing unmoving in the middle of their living room.

Hanzo stared at his brother, the bubble he had been trying to keep down in his chest growing and expanding. He whimpered when tears fell down his cheeks, gasping for air against the crook of Genji’s neck when he ran to hug him.

“Hanzo! _Anija_ , what is it? Who do I have to kill?” he heard Genji asking worriedly over the deafening thrum of his own heartbeat. “Is it the cowboy? What did he do?”

Hanzo shook his head, bawling, letting all what he had tamped down in his chest leave him. By the end of it, Hanzo was gasping through heavy sobs while Genji cradled him against his chest.

His brother just stroked his hair, squeezing him securely between his arms when, after realizing that knowing what he was didn't solve his objection to having sex, just explained it, Hanzo wheezed harder against him.

It felt like hours had passed when Hanzo’s sobs slowed to quiet hiccups against Genji’s dampened hoodie. His body trembled, exhausted, and feeling lighter than he’d felt in a very long time after letting his emotions flow freely. It left only one thought floating in his drained mind.

“Jesse said I might be demisexual,” croaked Hanzo, tightening his hands at Genji’s back.

Genji took a quiet breathe. “Oh… _oh_. Shit. Hanzo,” he whispered when he reached the same conclusion as Hanzo.

While knowing what was going on with him was a relief, the idea of still needing to feed made Hanzo’s stomach clench.

“We will think of something,” Genji murmured reassuringly.

Hanzo doubted there was an easy solution though.

 

* * *

 

Jesse's eyes opened, moving to grab his old, trusty Peacekeeper from her place under the bed. He left the bed silently, sneaking through the short corridor and following the muffled noises he heard coming from the kitchen.

He raised his weapon and crossed the door, widening his eyes when he found Hanzo quietly preparing breakfast.

“Sugar?” Jesse asked softly, lowering his weapon and watching Hanzo startle and spin around. “Oh, darlin’,” Jesse whispered when he noticed Hanzo's red, swollen eyes and the dark circles under them.

“I am making breakfast,” Hanzo explained unnecessarily, glancing at Jesse’s gun for a second. “An apology breakfast,” he added, seeing Jesse’s eyes glint when he recognized the reference.

“I don’t need an apology, pumpkin.”  
  
“I ditched two Movie Nights in a row.”

Jesse shut his mouth, his brain catching up when he heard the insistence in Hanzo’s voice. This was something important to him, and he was going to respect that.

“And I wanted to show my gratitude,” Hanzo added. “For… for your acceptance, and opening my eyes.” He looked for something else to say to break the awkwardly formal moment. A small smile formed in his lips. “Nice pants, by the way.”

Jesse widened slightly his eyes, glancing down at the cacti and tumbleweeds adorning his yellow pajama pants. “Rude,” he jokingly said with narrowed eyes, chuckling when he heard Hanzo’s snort. “Lemme put her back in her place, and we can eat that breakfast you prepared,” Jesse said, raising Peacekeeper before turning around to go to his room.

 

“You would think the life of a sex demon would be easy. But once you throw in politics and power struggles, it turns into a mess,” Hanzo said after gulping down the bite of sweet roll he had taken. They had been talking about his old clan, Jesse with his never-ending string of questions, which Hanzo didn’t mind in the slightest. “They could smile at each other one moment, and the next they could be plotting to see who had fucked more people to gain power and money.”  
  
Jesse choked on his coffee. “They… fought about who sucked more dicks?”  
  
Hanzo couldn’t let slip the opportunity to mess a bit with Jesse, even when he could see the man was really trying not to offend him. “No, they fought over quality, not quantity.” He sipped his tea nonchalantly, seeing Jesse open and close his mouth.

“How… do you measure that? Girth? Length?”

Hanzo had to hold a snort, finding Jesse’s attempts to act normal in such a weird conversation oddly endearing. Only for that Hanzo took pity of him, a grin curving his lips. “Imagine the power you could gain if you charmed the right person while fucking them.”

A soft blush tinted Jesse’s cheeks when he realized that his mind had gone down a wrong path. “We’re talkin’ about fuckin’ a politician senseless, right? Cops, businessman?”

Hanzo nodded.

“That actually makes sense. Though I reckon I prefer the dick measuring contest more,” Jesse said with a feigned pensive face, beard scratch included.

“You really imagined a group of succubi sharing dick pics, did you?” Hanzo asked, snorting when Jesse chuckled in embarrassment.

“Yeah. Which leds me to a kinda related matter. If succubi fuck around that much… they gotta spend a lot of bucks on condoms.”

“Actually, no. We do not carry or pass on anything. We are like walking prophylactics.” Hanzo saw Jesse contort his face through a series of expressions. “Now you imagined me with a condom on my head or something similar,” he stated.

Jesse groaned against his hands. “Uh-huh.”

“Of course you did,” Hanzo said fondly, fiddling with the crumbles of the sweet roll on his plate. “Jesse,” he said, “do you have a pen and paper? There is something I have been meaning to do for a while.”

“Sure,” Jesse said, getting up to the bookcase Hanzo had helped him assemble and returning with them. “Here you go, sugar.”

Hanzo grabbed them, drawing a circle on it very similar to the one Jesse had used to summon him. “This is a permanent portal. Or, it is as long it exists. It will allow me to travel here without wasting as much energy as if I opened them from scratch, if that makes any sense. I would still have to open a rift on my side, but having an exit already waiting for me will be easier. I will always call in advance before trespassing into your home… if you allow me to place it here, of course,” he said, raising his head to find Jesse smiling and nodding vigorously.

“Of course!” Jesse said, the knowledge of Hanzo feeding sparsely and wasting it in his travels to his house sickening him. “Yeah, I hereby provide you with permission to place a permanent portal in my livin’ room, darlin’.”  
  
Hanzo laughed softly at Jesse’s eagerness, finishing the drawing. “It is not like when you have to release me from a summoning, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”  
  
“Better safe than sorry, sugar. I ain’t takin’ anythin’ for granted,” Jesse reassured him.

Hanzo couldn’t help but return the smile Jesse was giving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick explanation: the "what the fuck" about the double penis succubus is it not, in any form, a critique/attack/whatever to the fanarts/fics that do have in fact a demon with a double penis. It is just that in my interpretation of a demon/succubus for this AU, that is a weird concept so Hanzo express himself that way. I hope I didn't offend anyone with it because it was not my intention


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks Spin for taking your time to help me with my grammar <3

“Ok, spill it.”

Jesse looked up with a raised eyebrow to find Lena watching him back with a mischievous grin. “Spill what?” he asked, finishing the order and giving it to the customer in line waiting for him.

“You’re smiling,” she insisted, busying herself with packing cookies for her own client.

“Since when is that bad?”

“You’re smiling _happily_. Who is it? I thought you were still moping for Jin?” she whispered.

Jesse shook his head. Damn his friends being nosy. “Nah, I’m over it already.”  
  
“Yeah! That’s what I’m saying!”

“Can’t a man just be happy on his own?” he asked, loading the coffee machine. Was he really smiling that much?

“Pff, not you!”  
  
He gasped, feigning his pain. “Ouch. Bless your heart, Lena.”

Lena huffed, going around him to gather more packages to fill with her orders. “Shut up, y’know I don’t mean it like that. But my senses are tingling, Emily’s too. And Ashe is suspicious. You know how she becomes when she thinks something is going on, like a dog with a bone. We know you are hiding something.”

Jesse sighed, lowering his voice. “Alright, there might be someone.” He bit his lower lip shyly, Lena widening her eyes and approaching him so he could whisper into his ear. “He is so good to me, Lena. A monster in the bed, let me tell you. I paid a big amount for him, but,” Lena moved back to look at him with a frown. “Let me tell you, the Dick-stroyer 3000 is the best thing that has happened to me in a while.”  
  
He laughed openly at her affronted face when she went back to her place. “You are horrible.”  
  
“Hey, you asked, darlin’,” Jesse shrugged.

He worried, though, about his friends noticing a change in his behavior. He wouldn’t change the fact that Hanzo was in his life for anything in the world, but, for the millionth time, Jesse wondered how long could he keep both his worlds apart. Or if he should.

Jesse had noticed Hanzo was not a very sociable person, perhaps affected by his problem with feeding and people only noticing him for his appearance. Which he thought was a fucking shame, since he considered Hanzo a deeper person than his looks; his witty, dry humor always made Jesse laugh, and he was patient when answering whatever weird question that popped in to Jesse’s mind.

Preparing his next order of drinks, Jesse thought about it. Perhaps the succubus could consider expanding his limited-to-one circle of friends?

 

* * *

 

Jesse was returning with the steaming mugs of hot chocolate he had been preparing in the kitchen to continue the marathon of Matrix they both were watching, when he stopped dead in his tracks. Hanzo was fumbling around the couch, raising pillows and blankets clearly looking for something, but Jesse only had eyes for the way he raised his ass up in the air.

“What a lovely view to come back to, sweetheart,” he drawled.

Hanzo glanced at him over his shoulder. “Ass,” he deadpanned, returning to his task.

“Precisely.”

Chuckling at Hanzo’s snort, Jesse approached the coffee table to place the mugs. “Whatcha lookin’ for?”  
  
“My phone,” Hanzo grunted, dropping the pillows back onto the couch.

Jesse pulled his out of his pocket. “Lemme call you.”

They heard it vibrating somewhere under the couch. Kneeling, Jesse felt about on the floor to grab it. “Here ya--” He widened his eyes when he saw the name on the screen, a burst of laughter exploding in his chest.

Hanzo snatched the phone of Jesse’s hand, gasping and with the face of someone who _needed_  the floor to open and swallow him. **_Mister Yeehaw is calling_ ** kept blinking on the screen until he declined the call. His face was bright with the embarrassed flush that covered his cheeks. “My brother keeps changing your name on my phone,” Hanzo stuttered. “I would never disrespect you--”  
  
“Geez, no, darlin’,” Jesse wheezed. “I ain’t mad.” He sat at Hanzo’s side, rearranging the blankets and pillows while he tried to catch his breath. “That was a good name, but we gotta get back at him though,” he said with a wink.

Hanzo relaxed against the couch, biting his lips. “Give me a second,” he said tapping on his phone and showing Jesse the screen when he finished. 

> **_Me_ ** _: I see you renamed Jesse again on my phone._
> 
> **_Marimo_ ** _: ;)_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: Oh, I forgot to tell you. I found the box you were looking for a couple of days ago. It’s in the guest room._

“Marimo?” Jesse asked.

“Moss ball. He dyed his hair green. He--”

A string of messages interrupted them. 

> **_Marimo_ ** _: Hanzo WHAT THEFCUK IS THIS_

Jesse lost it again when he saw the pic of a custom-made hanger with glued dildos on it. Hanzo joined him, covering his mouth to try to suppress his laugh.  

> **_Marimo_ ** _: U GLUED THE DILDOS_ _  
> _ _U EVIL_ _  
> _ _HanZO. I checked my cabinet, Hanzo. WAHTD ID U DO WITH THE GLAASS DILDS_

The messages kept coming, Jesse hiccuping with the desperation he could see in Genji’s texts. He saw Hanzo texting a message back between chuckles.  

> **_Me_ ** _: I took them as hostages. If you can stay a whole week without messing with my belongings I will consider returning them._  
>    
>  **_Marimo_ ** _: PURE EVIL_ _  
> _ _LOOK AT MY BABIES. They did nothign 2 u._
> 
> _I hope the cowboy learns the malice you hide, Hanzo_ _._

“Tell him I loved the hanger,” Jesse said after a hiccup. “And that I am the one supplyin’ the cakes.”  

> **_Me_ ** _: Jesse says he liked my craftiness. And that you should remember he has the cakes._
> 
> **_Marimo_ ** _: you 2 R MONSTERS._

It took them a few moments to completely calm down, Jesse still hiccuping against Hanzo. “Did you plan it in advance?”

“He had been quiet for a while and it was suspicious. So I prepared a contingency plan.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side, sugar,” Jesse chuckled. “Oh, I forgot.” He grabbed his mug. “I had an idea. But you can say no of course and we can do anythin’ else. If you don't have plans already I mean--”

“Jesse, you are rambling.”

“Huh. Yeah. Ok. Tomorrow night. Saturday,” Jesse said, finally looking at Hanzo. “My ex-boss has a bar. Nice, chill, good music, and not too crowded. I was wonderin’ if you'd like to… I dunno, go and have a beer?”

Hanzo looked at him, pensive. “I checked already, none of my friends will be there but the bosses,” Jesse added.

Hanzo frowned, looking hurt. “Are you embarrassed of be seen with me?”

“What? No! If anything, I'm embarrassed of them!” Jesse hurried to explain. “I just thought it could be fun to go out, and since that's the place I like to go to anyway, better to start slow. The bosses are a whole lot ta deal with on their own.” Jesse tilted his head before adding, “y'know what. I changed my mind. No pub. I have beer here.”

“I would love to,” Hanzo said, cutting the increasingly high-pitched stream of words leaving Jesse's lips.

“Really? We don't have to if you ain't feelin’ it.”

Hanzo shook his head. “I want to. Perhaps if I know these bosses of yours, I’ll finally learn what your previous job was,” he said with a grin before drinking his chocolate.

Jesse clutched his heart, feigning offence, though the effect was interrupted by a hiccup. “Alright. Movie. And shut up,” he grunted when Hanzo kept chuckling into his mug.

 

* * *

  

Hanzo took a last glance in the mirror before turning to leave his room. He grabbed the wallet and phone from his bed and the leather jacket from the hanger.

“Wow, do you have a date and forgot to tell me?” said Genji from the couch when he saw his brother, pausing the game on the tv.

Hanzo froze with only one arm inside the sleeve of his jacket. Turning to the full body mirror they had in the living room, he checked the black laced boots, the tight jeans and the grey Henley he had picked out for the occasion, and the jacket. He turned around, suddenly nervous. “Is it too much? Or is it the hair? It’s the hair, right? I am taking--”

“Hey, Hanzo, slow down!” Genji said with a placating tone, getting up to approach his brother. He helped Hanzo to finish putting on the jacket, spinning him around to check the messy braids he had done in his hair, pulling them into his usual ponytail. “The braids are a very cool touch, _anija_ ,” Genji said appreciatively, running the fingers through the loose bang Hanzo had left to frame his face and placing it behind Hanzo’s ear. “I hope you have fun today,” he reassured, squeezing Hanzo’s shoulder before taking a step back.

“Are you sure it is not--”

“No. Now leave, I have monsters to kill,” he said with a dismissive wave, going back to the couch.

Hanzo took a deep breath before opening the portal to go to the bar Jesse had told him, the knot of nerves in his stomach loosening but no disappearing.

  


Jesse grabbed the beer Gabe put near his elbow to take a gulp.

“Why are you so nervous tonight?” Gabe asked.

“I ain’t nervous,” Jesse replied, his eyes glued on the door. He could feel Gabe’s eyes staring a hole on him when the door opened, both of them watching Hanzo enter the Overwatch and look around curiously.

Jesse didn’t need to look at Gabe to know he was evaluating Hanzo and his own reaction and putting two and two together. “Gabe,” he murmured against the brim of the bottle. “If you give him shit, I’m tellin’ Jack about what really happened in Rialto.”

Jesse ignored the subtle gasp Gabe took, resting his weight on his elbow against the bar and watching appreciatively the way Hanzo moved in his direction, the swag of his shoulders and the rocking of his long hair against his back attracting several pairs of hungry eyes towards him.

Grinning with self-satisfaction, Jesse tipped his hat. “Howdy,” he drawled, checking Hanzo. “What did you do to your hair?” he asked when he noticed the braids.

“Says the one with a hat,” retorted Hanzo, taking the jacket off.

Jesse frowned. “Hey, what's wrong with the hat? I was actually appreciatin’ your hairstyle, you asshole.”

Hanzo looked at him deadpanned. “You are indoors. And there is no sun,” he said, his turn to check up on Jesse. He pulled his shoulders back, showing off the blue button down he had picked for the occasion. “What is that monstrosity?” Hanzo asked, looking at his belt.

Jesse huffed. “It's my favorite one!” he said, touching the BAMF engraved on it.

Hanzo sighed mockingly. “I guess it goes with the look.” he jumped startled when Gabe slapped a bottle of beer in front of him.

“I like this one, Jesse. He puts up with your shit, so you,” Gabe said pointing at Hanzo with a finger, “are welcome here.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, slowly dragging the beer towards him. “Thanks, I do my best. Hanzo,” he said, offering his hand.

“Gabe.” Jesse didn’t like the glint in Gabe’s eyes when he shook Hanzo’s hand. That man was too smart for his old cowboy sake.

“Oh, so you are one of the bosses. I have questions,” Hanzo started, tightening his hold on the bottle when Jesse grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

“Nope, you don’t. Come, lets hit the pool, it’s empty.”

  


“I do not believe you,” scoffed Hanzo, drinking from his beer.

They had spent a while at the pool table, chatting and enjoying their drinks, moving to a booth afterward. Jesse hurried to gulp down the liquid on his mouth. “What? You think I can’t not hit the board?”

“It is statistically impossible not hitting it,” Hanzo said with a frown. “Even if it is not the center.”

Jesse got up with a determined grin plastered on his face, grabbing Hanzo again to drag him towards the dartboard.  "Hold my beer and watch this, darlin',” he said. Taking the six darts from the board, he pulled out his tongue in concentration, closing an eye to calculate before throwing them.

Shot after shot, Hanzo watched impressed how Jesse missed not only the center but the whole dartboard itself. The darts stuck to the wall, one of them falling to the floor. Jesse turned around looking too smug for someone that had failed each one of the shots.

“You are either drunk or really bad at darts,” Hanzo said with a raised eyebrow.

“You call it ‘really bad at darts’, I call it ‘freestyle acupuncture’,” Jesse shrugged, winking when Hanzo snorted. He took his beer back after he had collected the darts, raising a questioning eyebrow when three guys approached them.

 

  
“Are you going to tell me why are you in a bad mood tonight?” Jack asked.

Gabe frowned. “No.” What could he say? _Jesse threatened me to spill the beans if I asked questions about his friend_? Glancing at their direction, Gabe found them walking towards one of the dartboards, Jesse dragging his friend-- Hanzo, behind him.

He trusted Jesse to know how to take care of himself, hoping he had sensed the dangerous demeanor Hanzo portrayed under his apparently innocent appearance. Still, Jesse was the guy he had had to run after to save his ass back in the day when they worked together in their black-ops unit, so it was a fifty-fifty situation.

Checking the stock of clean glasses available, he went to the back storeroom to collect some more. He was walking carefully with the tray in his hands when he froze in place.  
  
“Jack?”  
  
“Hm?”

Gabe heard his husband inhaling sharp when he looked in the direction he was glaring at. He wondered how the fuck Jesse managed to pin a guy over a table, the six darts driven into the bullseye, and worse, his friend-- Hanzo, holding two bulky guys kneeling onto the floor with the tranquility of someone who had done it before, in the minute it took him to grab the clean glasses.

Leaving the tray on the bar, Gabe walked towards them with Jack behind him.

“I know kung fu,” they heard Hanzo said.

Gabe’s internal alarm blasted in his head when he saw Jesse’s smile spread on his face. He knew that smile. He had seen it plenty of times, right before Jesse’s self-preservation jumped out of the window and decided he needed to impress someone doing something very stupid. “Shit. He is making heart-eyes. Jack, he is making heart-eyes,” he muttered, speeding up his steps.

“Howdy, boss!” Jesse definitely had balls, not only for greeting him like if having three guys pinned between two people was a normal situation, but because he didn’t even look at him. The ingrate kept his gleamy eyes glued on Hanzo. “We had a disagreement with this fellas, but it’s solved now.”

“You call _nothing_ to him,” Gabe said pointing at Hanzo, “pinning those two guys on his own?”

Hanzo made a face, releasing the thugs. “I was defending myself, actually. Why does your boss think I am the bad guy here?” he asked looking at Jesse. “Is it the goatee? It is the goatee, isn't it?”

“Actually, darlin’, I think it’s the warrior hairdo and the dragon tattoo,” shrugged Jesse, grabbing the guy from the table and shoving him towards his friends.

“I think I should be offended by that,” Hanzo said, crossing his arms.

Gabe felt his left eye tick, glancing at Jack and finding him equally confused.

“Kid,” Jack started, Jesse interrupting him with a raised hand.

“I think you two ol’ guys would like to know that these here,” Jesse said pointing at the three guys. “Do not appreciate when two good lookin’ guys as we are flirt and joke with the other. Or are married,” Jesse added, waving at Gabe and Jack.

Gabe frowned at the trio.

“No! No, no, we are good. It’s a misunderstanding, we were leaving already,” squeaked Table Guy when he realized they were outnumbered and overpowered, pushing the other two towards the door. They all watched them run to leave.

“Awesome use of the brows, boss,” Jesse toasted with his beer in Gabe’s direction. “Terrifyin’ as always. And you,” he said, looking at Hanzo. “Kung fu? What other trick have you been keepin’, sugar?”

Hanzo raised his head with a proud sniff. “You will have to find out.”

 _Man, he has it bad_ , Gabe communicated to Jack looking at him with a raised eyebrow. His husband nodded once.

“I have a package back home with your name written,” they heard Jesse saying, both completely ignored now.

Gabe and Jack saw Jesse and Hanzo picking up their jackets, saying their goodbye with a wave of a hand and a short bow respectively.

Jack whistled quietly. “Do you think he knows?”

“Pff. It’s Jesse. Of course not,” Gabe dismissed before going back behind the bar.

  


“Are you sure your boss was not mad?” Hanzo asked again, grabbing the box of cakes and cookies from the table.

Jesse looked at him, finding a worried frown plastered in his face. “Yeah, darlin’. Dontcha worry, Gabe is an _higo chumbo_ like you,” he said reassuringly.

“E-ego choombo?” Hanzo repeated quizzically.

“Yeah. a prickly pear. Tough on the outside but soft in the inside.”  
  
Jesse laughed at the affronted face Hanzo pulled out. “I am not prickly!”  
  
“You kinda were, darlin’. But not anymore! Now you are sweet as su--” a pillow against his face muffled the rest of the phrase. “Aw Hanzo!” Jesse said between giggles, watching him disappear through the portal.

  


Hanzo threw the package at Genji, stomping towards his room.

“What happened, and why are my cakes suffering it?” Genji called, hugging the package against his chest.

“Jesse said I am a prickly pear,” Hanzo grunted, immediately regretting it when Genji burst into a laugh. “I am surrounded by idiots,” he groaned, closing the door. Taking his phone out he noticed he had unread messages. 

> _**Jesse** : I’m sorry darling_  
>  _Didn’t meant to offend you_  
>  _I wanted to say you are sweet as sugar but a pillow on my face interrupted me_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: You named me that into your phone, am I right?_
> 
> **_Jesse_** _: No_  
>  _I named you “the best prickly pear”. With an emoji_  
>  _ <3_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: does your boss know you call him prickly pear behind his back?_
> 
> **_Jesse_ ** _: D:  
>  _ _You wouldn't sell me like that, would you?_
> 
> **_Me_ ** _: Hm._
> 
> **_Jesse_** _: ouch, my heart_  
>  _I'll have to deal with my suffering eating the whole matcha cake I have here_  
>  _On my own_
> 
> _**Me** : That is a low blow. _
> 
> _**Jesse** : your silence for my cake? _
> 
> _**Me** : Hm._  
>  _Sounds reasonable._  
>  _The company is not bad either._
> 
> _**Jesse** : ;) _  
> 

Hanzo shook his head, a fond smile on his lips while he prepared to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas/posts I used for this chapter:  
> \- for the darts/free acupunture combo  
> \- Thanks to Shiva and Grimm for the Marimo name, and for the "hold my beer" moment; and thanks to Q for the prickly pear one ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the new tags, the Explicit sexual content starts in this chapter.
> 
> It is not betaed this time, and although I used two online editors with this chapter, if there is any grammar error left it is my own.

Staring down at his phone with his thumbs hovering over the screen, Hanzo’s mind came out with nothing when he tried to think about how to start that message. It should be easy, Jesse did it every time since he was the one arranging their meetings. Which, didn’t help at all.

Hanzo had realized he had never proposed a plan and he was determined to change that, the few times he sent a message first were on behalf of his brother. He was good when others started a conversation so he could follow the lead, but being the one initiating it was a struggle. He touched the screen to turn it on again, frowning at why it was suddenly so difficult to ask _his friend_ if he wanted to watch a movie with him.

“I didn’t touch your phone since the last time, so whatever you found that put that scowl on your face, it wasn’t me,” said Genji sitting at his side.

“I am not scowling,” said Hanzo looking at him, deepening his frown when Genji snorted. “I just realized I do not know how to… be a friend.”

Genji raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

Hanzo sighed, defeated. “Jesse is always the one to ask me to go out, or proposing a plan. Or making dinner. I wanted to ask him this time but… he makes it sounds so easy.”  
  
“Just type this: _“hey cowboy. What do you say about Netflix and chill? I’ll bring the pizza”_ ,” Genji said with a shrug.

Tilting his head, Hanzo considered it. “Huh. That sounds… good,” he said, touching the screen again and seeing Genji jump off the couch and run towards his room.   

> **_Me_ ** _: Jesse, I found one of the movies you wanted to watch. Tomorrow is your free day, right? How about Netflix and chill tonight? I will order pizza._

 

Jesse choked with his own spit, his brain short-circuiting for a second.   

> **_Me_ ** _: Sounds good, darling  
>  _ _Just… I don’t have Netflix_
> 
> **_Han *cactus emoji*_ ** _: I can use my account, do not worry  
>  _ _Do you want double cheese in your pizza as usual?_

Jesse felt a sudden wave of tenderness for the succubus invading his chest. Damn, the first time Hanzo asked for a movie night and he was going to be the guy that smashed that confidence.   

> **_Me_ ** _: Yes <3 _ _  
> _ _I’ll bring the dessert_

He sighed, putting the phone on his pocket to finish cleaning the tables he had been busy with. He was going to need to take his best chocolate cake with him.

 

 

“Han.” Jesse heard a muffled whine coming from under the blanket. “Sugar, is not that bad. To be honest, that's the logical assumption if you never heard the phrase before. I kinda prefer this concept,” he said, waving around at the food on the coffee table and the cozy blankets.

Hanzo finally moved the blanket that covered his face, red as a tomato.

“Hey there,” Jesse said, smiling when Hanzo moved to rest against his shoulder.

“Do you want to help me destroy more dildos?”

“I’d love to,” Jesse chuckled, resting his face against Hanzo’s soft hair.

They watched part of the movie in silence, Jesse idly running his fingers over Hanzo’s arm whenever the succubus moved fidgety. He was going to ask what was eating Hanzo so bad to make him that restless when they both heard Hanzo’s stomach growl.

“Darlin’, there is still food, if that’s what made you so uneasy,” Jesse said with a chuckle.

“It is not that type of hunger,” Hanzo murmured.

 _Oh_.

Jesse’s mind went into an overload panic, remembering what Hanzo had gone through the last time he fed and trying to come up with something, _anything_ , to try to help. His breath hitched, feeling disgusted with the sudden thought that crossed his mind and didn’t want to leave despite his effort to dismiss it.

 _Shit_.

He took a big breath, tightening unconsciously his arm around Hanzo. “Han,” he said with a low, serious voice. “What if you were with someone you trusted?”

Hanzo slowly raised his head, a guarded expression on his face.

“If you knew the person, would it be better for you?” Hanzo widened his eyes when he understood what Jesse was trying to say. “I hate seein’ you like this, and I'm sure for you is even more stressful,” Jesse started to ramble. “I want to help. I won't do anythin’ you don't want to, you'd be in full command. I'd lie down, shut my mouth, and let you do what you need.” he stopped to grab some air, regretting saying anything when Hanzo just looked spooked with his even more widened eyes. “Or you say no, and we forget about me sayin’ anythin’.”

Hanzo moved back, making space between them. Jesse hated the face he was making, open and closing his mouth without saying a thing, a pained frown pulling down his eyebrows. “I do not want to use you,” Hanzo said with a thin voice.

Jesse shook his head eagerly. “I'm offerin’ myself, sugar. You won't be takin’ anythin’ from me against my consent, I'm givin’ it freely.”

Hanzo tilted his head, pensive, averting his eyes and thinning his lips.

“I would only have a request on my own,” Jesse said after a couple of tense minutes passed in silence. Hanzo looked at him from under his lashes. “Don't restrain or blind me,” he said. “You can turn off the light if that makes you more comfortable, and I can keep my hands quiet on my own. Everythin’ else, I'll obey.”

Hanzo nodded lightly, the uncertainty of the moment making him look smaller. Jesse couldn't do anything but relate, their friendship would change if they took that step. But he was willing to sacrifice himself if with that he helped Hanzo.

“What do you take out of it?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse opened his mouth, closing it after a second to consider it and deciding that being honest was the best option for both. “Listen, I’ll be frank here. It has been so long since nobody touched my dick that I got cobwebs in my breeches. So, the idea of havin’ a hand that it’s not mine givin’ me an orgasm sounds fantastic.” Jesse felt his face reddening with his mortification. “Then, since I like to embarrass myself spillin’ my dirty secrets, I admit that I’m curious about the whole thing. I might have rubbed one or two thinkin’ about what would it feel if a succubus fed off me. Does it feel different? Is it better? Enhances the whole thing?” he shrugged. “And like I said, there is the important part where I help a friend. If you needed a blood transfusion I’d offer the same way.”

Silence fell between them, Hanzo staring at him with a concentrated squint. “All right,” he finally whispered. “I think I could bear a day or two more, but, it would be better to deal with it now if you do not mind.”

Jesse released a shaky breath. “Yes. yes, of course. Alright. Give me five minutes?” he asked, Hanzo nodding mutely.

With a calm he definitely did not possess, Jesse got up of the couch and walked towards his room.

 

 

Hanzo sat in the couch, his skin buzzing with dread and anticipation. The anxious feeling that made his heart beat faster in his chest was amplifying his hearing, the silence around him starting to be oppressive.

He couldn’t believe Jesse had offered himself to be bedded. Couldn’t believe either that he had accepted.

“I’m ready, Han,” Jesse called from the room. Hanzo tightened his hands when a wave of nausea threatened to raise up his stomach.

With a deep breath he got up the couch,  taking off his hoodie before walking down the corridor to where Jesse was waiting for him. The room was dimly lit, Jesse laying in his bed and looking at him. Hanzo approached slowly, swallowing down his nerves. Jesse raised his arms to place them over the pillow he was resting his head against, opening his legs a bit wider to make space for him when he crawled between them.

He admired the body splayed before him, his guts clenching with the trust and calmness Jesse was looking at him with. Hanzo frowned, trying to tamper down the fear of inadequacy that always appeared before sex, the distraught _need_ to please and perform perfectly sending a spike of anxiety through his already tensed body.

The logical, rational part of his brain almost vanished when the most basic, instinctual part of his being threatened to take away his control, letting his hormones and hunger be in charge. His sense of smell was already working enhanced, catching the warm, delicious smell of the body-- _Jesse_ stretched in front of him.

Hanzo closed his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose and realizing that Jesse had asked for those minutes in advance to go to the bathroom and wash again when he smelled the soft hint of soap under the layers of warmth that Jesse was.

 _For him_.

And was laying, quietly, and waiting for Hanzo to move when he was ready. Not pushing, not asking. Just waiting.

_For Hanzo._

Raising slowly a hand, Hanzo placed it blindly on Jesse’s stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and hearing him breathe in.

“You good, darlin’?”

This was _Jesse_ , not a stranger in the dark bathroom of an unknown pub, and Hanzo wanted for at least him to enjoy the experience. Opening his eyes he pushed both hands under the hem of the t-shirt, running his fingers through the dark hair of his stomach. Hanzo uncovered the wide expanse that was Jesse’s upper body, the word _beefy_ crossing his mind. He noticed scars covering his chest, feeling more than hearing a deep rumble under his fingers when he feathery touched them.

“Do you want to take it off?” Jesse murmured when Hanzo couldn’t push the t-shirt further. He nodded, watching Jesse move to take it off, laying back against the pillow with ruffled hair and a soft smile on his lips.

Hanzo saw how Jesse’s eyes widened in surprise when he bent over him, his pupils almost swallowing all the amber. Hanzo placed the softest of the kisses in Jesse’s plush lips, the only way he could think of to show his gratitude, quickly moving down his neck.

Placing kisses, light bites, and soft licks down his chest, Jesse was soon wriggling under him, Hanzo lost in the quiet whimpers that escaped Jesse’s mouth and the tingly feeling of the coarse hair against his lips. He was starting to feel the inebriating sensation of the first tendrils of energy flooding off and filling him when Jesse moaned louder than before, breaking the spell Hanzo had been acting under and freezing him in place. He felt his mind whirring against the pull of his body demanding to fuck and feed. Jesse gasped when Hanzo scratched his stomach with his nails.

“Talk to me?” he begged with a whisper, kissing a larger, thicker scar when scooting down, needing a distraction from his own mind.

“Hanzo. Darlin’. Babe,” Jesse groaned, starting a stream of endearments that helped Hanzo push the anxiety away. “I won't last long. Which--” he whimpered against tight lips when Hanzo run his teeth above the waist of his sweatpants. “I'm hard and you didn't even- _hnnn_.”

Hanzo lowered the pants, watching hungrily how Jesse's hard cock smeared precome against his lower stomach. With Jesse moaning and saying sweet nothings above him, Hanzo relaxed enough to untighten some of the control he had over his instincts.

Closing his eyes again and taking Jesse's cock with a hand, Hanzo swallowed him down. He let his body take what he needed, the excitation and pleasure Jesse was feeling invading his senses and hardening his own cock. The sounds and soft encouragements Jesse mumbled helped his mind to ignore everything else, the words losing their meaning and becoming whimpers as Jesse grew closer to his orgasm.

Hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue over the slit, Hanzo swallowed Jesse's release as a wave of energy filled him and pumped through his veins. Hanzo didn't resist when Jesse carefully grabbed him to drag him up when it became too much, his own hands going on their own to push down his pants.

Hanzo hid against Jesse's neck, feeling overwhelmed with energy and the need of his body to get his own release. He rubbed his damp cock against the warmth that was Jesse's groin, his breath hitching when Jesse embraced him between his arms and moving his hips fast and without rhythm.

“That's it, sugar,” Jesse crooned. “That's it, Hanzo, let it go.”

Hanzo muffled a heavy exhale against Jesse's skin, hearing him whispering in his ear, held tight against his chest while Hanzo thrust against him erratically following his release. His body tensed with the exquisite pleasure that overcame him, the murmuring soft words of reassurance Jesse was telling a white noise while Hanzo rid the blissful ecstasy with closed eyes.

Only when the high started to recede he noticed Jesse had been carefully stroking his hair, the intimacy of the moment pushing Hanzo into a state of self-awareness with the force of a crashing wave. He held his breath to try to suppress the lump in his throat, tucking how fragile and vulnerable he felt deep down his chest. Jesse scratched lightly his back with his fingertips, feeling his distress with that sixth sense of his.

“You lied,” Jesse said, his drawl a deep rumble under Hanzo’s ear.

Hanzo blinked confused, raising his head from the crook of his neck to look at Jesse.

“You said you didn’t suck people’s souls. Explain to me then why do I feel like you sucked my brain outta my dick,” Jesse said with a grin, chuckling when Hanzo thinned his lips and lowered his head again.

“Darlin’, I ain’t sayin’ this because nobody touched my dick in an embarrassin’ long time, but because I mean it. My brain was sucked, my soul forced out of my body, my crops were watered and my life is suddenly straightened.” Jesse chuckled again, tightening his arms around Hanzo when he grunted and tried to move away, humming satisfied when Hanzo gave up and lied pliantly on top of him.

“I am glad you enjoyed it,” Hanzo murmured sheepishly against the warm skin of Jesse’s neck.

“Ol’ me don’t really matter here, darlin’. Question is, did _you_?” Jesse asked, running his fingers through a strand of Hanzo's hair.

 _Did I?_ Hanzo thought. The emptiness he usually felt after a sexual encounter was still there in the back of his mind, waiting to push him down. The temporal lack of self-loathe was welcome, but he feared what would happen when he went back home. “I do not know,” he finally said.

“Totally acceptable, sugar,” mumbled Jesse against his hair. “I missed this,” he said softly after a while. “Layin’ down sharin’ my personal space with someone. The sex too, but, the afterward. And holdin’ hands in public.”

“What a pervert,” murmured Hanzo, Jesse’s chuckle rumbling against his chest. Hanzo had told him many times he didn't need to expose himself, but Jesse insisted in evening out the situation every time he thought Hanzo had shared an intimate part of him and felt awkward about it. Hanzo raised a hand to cup Jesse's cheek, feeling him smile against his palm.

He shifted uncomfortably after a while, the come between them drying and gluing them together.

“Here, lemme help ya,” said Jesse, moving to grab a damp towel from his nightstand.

Jesse managed to clean between them and pull their pants back on without pushing Hanzo off him, a skill Hanzo had to admire.

“Is this alright?” Jesse asked when he rearranged them to lie on their sides, resting his head in his arm and draping the other around Hanzo’s waist. “How you doin’?”

Hanzo nuzzled against his neck, the rush of the feeding and the orgasm mixed with the usual anxiety finally gone, leaving him drowsy. “I feel full,” he said, smiling to himself when he felt Jesse inhale sharply.

“I… see.”

Hanzo was grateful Jesse tried to be respectful towards him, but what he needed to go back to his normal was not that. “I can not believe I sucked your dick,” he insisted. Jesse finally took the bait.

“Excuse you, it’s a very nice dick.”

“Hm. that is true.”

Jesse gasped, jerking back to look at him with widened eyes. “Wait, lemme grab my phone. A succubus said I have a nice dick, can you repeat it? I’ll listen to it when I need a boost for my ego. Oh, wait. Can I have it printed?”  
  
Hanzo barked a laugh. “You are ridiculous.”

They fell into silence, Jesse stroking gently his back. But the longer they lied in bed, the stronger the uncomfortable Hanzo felt. He didn't know how to express his wish to leave without making it awkward.

Jesse seemed to sense his tension though. “Han,” he sighed. “You wanna leave but don't know how to say it, am I right?”

“... Yes.”

Jesse disentangled himself of Hanzo, watching him scoot out of the bed.

“Thank you.”

“If I accompany you to the livin’ room, will I make it more awkward for you?” Jesse asked, half raised up on the bed.

“... Probably.”

“No problem then. I'll watch you leave from here. Not a bad view at all either.”

Hanzo snorted at the silly wink Jesse threw at him.

“Hey.”

Hanzo looked back over his shoulder.

“I'll be here if you need to, y'know. Eat me again. Feed! Feed off me,” Jesse hurried to correct himself. “Told ya you sucked my brain,” he added when Hanzo chuckled at his mistake.

“Will I see you on Monday?”

“You betcha. I have the tickets.”

With a final nod, Hanzo turned around towards the living room, collecting his hoodie before entering the portal.

 

 

Jesse fell down back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling with an empty stare, pushing all his confused thoughts to the back of his mind to forget about them. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had had any ulterior motive to propose being Hanzo’s regular meal, if unconsciously his personal lack of sex or the objective fact that Hanzo was a very attractive person had influenced him to suggest such thing under the pretense of helping.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand when it chirped with an incoming message.  

> **_Han *cactus emoji*_ ** : Thank you for your help, Jesse.  
>  _And do not make your head spin, yo did not take advantage of the situation._ _  
> _ :)

Damn, Hanzo did knew him well, Jesse thought with a relieved smile.

 

* * *

 

“I ain’t putting condensed milk in your coffee, Gabe, shut up,” Jesse said while preparing Gabe’s order.

“I am the client here, ingrate. Get me the manager,” Gabe grunted.

Jesse ignored him. “I’m the manager, dumbass. I ain’t facin’ Jack because you insist on not followin’ your diet. Low-fat for ya.”

Lena giggled at their back and forths when the door opened. Jesse widened his eyes surprised when he saw Hanzo approaching him with a haunted expression.

“Jesse, I need your help. Hello, Gabe,” Hanzo said glancing at his side before looking back at Jesse.

“What happened?” Jesse asked worriedly, Gabe straightening his back paying attention.

“My brother got a partner, and he is bringing him home to introduce us. I need desserts to offer,” Hanzo explained.

Jesse gasped. “Genji. Your brother.” Hanzo nodded with the same shocked expression in his face. “He got an official, established partner?”

“I know!”

“Aw, so sweet of you, darlin’, showin’ him your support.” Jesse touched his heart. “Are you goin’ to show him embarrassin’ pics of your brother?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” He observed Jesse moving behind the bar preparing the package. “I also changed the glass vases of the living room.”

Jesse barked a laugh when he noticed the mischief glint in Hanzo’s eyes when he mentioned the _glass_. “Oh god, I forgot you still had those hidden. Please take pics of him, I need to see his face when he finds out.” He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Gabe and Lena staring at them.

“Aren’t you going to introduce your friend, love?” Lena finally asked.

“Lena, Hanzo. Hanzo, Lena,” he said with a shrug, Hanzo bowing shortly in her direction.

“Here ya go, sugar,” Jesse said giving Hanzo his package and cashing him. “Lemme know how it goes!” He turned to face his two astonished friends when Hanzo left the establishment. “Only one word, in case you have forgotten,” he pointed at Gabe, “Rialto.”

Lena inhaled sharply. “Are you pulling the Rialto card on me too?”

“Yup. A word about, or to him, and I’m tellin’ Jack aaaall the dirty secrets that went wrong with that mission.” Jesse turned to his next client, chuckling slyly.

“Shit, it must be serious then,” Lena whispered to Gabe.

“I know,” he murmured back, drinking from his coffee. “I’ve been sitting on this for weeks, _maldito cabrón_ ,” he cursed.

Jesse only winked at them.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo bit his lips nervously before hitting _Send_.  

> **_Me_ ** _: Jesse_  
>    
>  **_Jesse_ ** _: <3 _

  
Hanzo hadn't been able to hide for long that he had had sex with Jesse, and after making sure he was all right with the situation, Genji had been explaining to him how the feeding felt for him personally. His brother had brought up some good points, one Hanzo hadn’t considered since he didn’t feed frequently. But now that Jesse had offered, and the whole situation hasn’t felt as bad with him as with strangers, perhaps Hanzo could increase his intake so his body wasn’t always with the minimum energy level. He took a deep breath, determined.   

> **_Me_ ** _: I know I fed only a few days ago, but, do you think I could do it again tonight?_

Hanzo’s mind went blank when he considered that perhaps Jesse was busy, or had just gotten back from his cafe. He started tipping fast as his thoughts churned around anxiously.  

> **_Me_ ** _: Unless you are tired from work._  
>  _Or have to work tomorrow.  
>  _Forget I said anything, I did not think about it thoroughly.
> 
> **_Jesse_ ** : Han. Darling. Breathe.  
>  _I offered it, and if you need it today, I’ll gladly help._ _  
> _ _Give me 15 minutes to shower, ok?  
>  _I’ll be waiting for you

 

* * *

 

The third time Hanzo asked to feed, Jesse looked hesitant.

“Do you think we could try somethin’ different? Only if you want. Heavens know I love a good blowjob,” he hurried to explain when Hanzo raised a curious eyebrow. “But, huh… seein’ you with that robe has given me an idea,” Jesse said pointing shyly at Hanzo's attire.

“My _yukata_ has inspired you for a sexual encounter?” he asked, touching the silky material. He wasn't sure about what was going through Jesse's mind to raise such a bright blush on his cheeks, but Hanzo trusted him, knowing he could never harm him or force him to do something he didn't want to. “What did you thought about?”

Jesse's blush darkened. “I would like to take care of you, for once. With your yukata still on,” he blurted.

Hanzo blinked, considering it.

“I mean, as long as I come, you can still feed, no?” Jesse asked to be sure.

“Yes. I will need to be touching you,” Hanzo explained. “Do you… Want me to do something in particular?” Nervousness started to trickle down his spine, but he pushed down the feeling.

“Would you go to my room and remove your clothes? Keep the robe,” murmured Jesse, his pupils already blown.

Hanzo nodded, his heart beating faster as he went down the corridor. He kept repeating to himself that this was Jesse and that if he asked to stop, Jesse could do it immediately. The nagging buzzing in his neck persisted anyway.

He took off his clothes except for the underwear and folded them neatly before putting back on his yukata, the sensation of the silky material against his warm, oversensitive skin sending a shiver down his spine. Hanzo turned around when he heard Jesse enter the room.

Jesse approached him with an already half hard bulge in his sweatpants. Hanzo closed his eyes when Jesse raised a hand and placed it delicately against his chest, knowing he would notice the fast beating rhythm of his heart.

Hanzo put a hand above Jesse's, looking at him through half closed eyes when Jesse did nothing else but wait for him to relax. He dropped his shoulders with a sigh when Jesse kissed his forehead, allowing to be pushed back onto the bed until Jesse was laying beside him, his hand still warmly pressed against his chest.

“Would you put your arms above your head, darlin’?” Jesse murmured.

Hanzo’s cheeks went pink as he nodded, feeling exposed when the yukata opened with the movement and Jesse glanced hungrily at the strip of bared skin. The blush on his face reddened when gently fingers carefully traced the contours of his tattoo.

 **_“_ ** Didn’t know it covered your whole arm.” Jesse touched the scales that adorned his pec, glancing at Hanzo and smiling warmly. “Hey.”  
  
“Hello,” said Hanzo, feeling dumb.

Jesse rearranged his position, moving his left arm to place it above Hanzo’s head. Hanzo entangled his fingers with Jesse’s like if they were the only thing keeping him together.

“Are you nervous?” Jesse asked, circling his thumb around Hanzo’s nipple and raising goosebumps on his skin.

Hanzo hesitated, ready to tell Jesse he wasn’t, the anxious need to please pushing him to pretend he was fine. He nodded after a shaky breath, closing his eyes embarrassed. “But I trust you,” he said, tightening his hold on Jesse’s hand.

He let out a surprised breath when Jesse placed a soft kiss against his lips before moving down to his neck. Hanzo let his body react on his own, surprised to notice the first tendrils of energy already coming out of Jesse. “Talk to me?” He whispered, needing to focus on something different than the embarrassment nagging deep in his chest.

Hanzo eventually relaxed as Jesse nuzzled at his neck and drawled words against his skin, focusing on the feathery, exploring touches of the hand that raised tingles on the way down his chest. He felt dizzy with the constant flow of energy filling him, surprised that having him pliant under his body turned Jesse on that much.

He fought the sudden buzz of energy running down his spine that threatened to make him shiver, arching his back when Jesse ran his fingers through the hair of his happy trail, putting the barest pressure against his lower stomach right above where the waistband of his boxers covered his erection.

A new wave of energy filled him when Jesse let go of his neck, finding him looking back at him with hooded eyes when Hanzo opened his glassy eyes. Hanzo didn’t take his eyes off when he felt Jesse’s hand pulling down his underwear, dragging the waistband over his flushed cock. He inhaled sharply when thick, calloused fingers wrapped slowly around his shaft, gently stroking his thumb over the slit.

His hips bucked on their own volition, Jesse’s vibrancy running hot through his veins and burning in his lower stomach. Hanzo couldn’t take his eyes off Jesse while he fucked his hand, increasing the rhythm chasing his release.

“Yeah, keep movin’ sugar,” drawled Jesse, pumping his shaft when Hanzo stuttered. “Come for me, Hanzo.”  
  
Hanzo gasped as his orgasm overtook him, arching his back when he spilled over Jesse’s hand and onto his chest, thrusting erratically through the aftershocks that spammed his body. Disentangling his hands from above his head, Hanzo dragged Jesse to lay on top of him, embracing him with an arm around his waist while pushing down the pants to grab Jesse’s cock with his other hand.

It only took one, two, three strokes to make Jesse come with a throaty moan, his release adding to the mess in Hanzo’s stomach. Hanzo shivered at the crashing wave of energy that filled him, hiding his face against Jesse’s neck and entangling his fingers in Jesse’s hair. The static in his ears receded after a moment, letting him hear Jesse murmuring soft endearments to help him through. Hanzo relaxed his grip, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair and massaging his scalp.

The sharp inhale Jesse took when he raised his head made Hanzo snap open his eyes, startled.

“Han, you are glowin’,” Jesse said looking down at his left arm. His eyes widened more when he glanced at Hanzo. “And your eyes! Darlin’, please tell me I didn’t break you.”

Hanzo snorted, feeling his cheeks hot with embarrassment. “I think it is because I am satiated, Jesse.”  
  
“This never happened before?”  
  
“No.”

“Huh.” Jesse looked down at him with a soft grin. “I guess I’ll have to satiate you frequently if this is what does to you.”  
  
“You are not going to turn me on like a Christmas tree,” Hanzo retorted, noticing what he had said when Jesse’s grin turned mischievous. “Shut up. Do not say a word.”

Jesse just laughed before getting up to grab a towel to clean them both. A bright smile spread on his face when Hanzo opened his arms for him after pulling up his underwear and covering with the robe. Hanzo snorted fondly when Jesse basically threw himself over him, rubbing his face against the soft material of his _yukata_.

He had been tracing idly patterns on Jesse’s arm, contented with the soft, warm breath against his neck, when a sudden thought crossed his mind. “Jesse. You never told me why you performed the summoning the first time,” he asked with a low voice.

Jesse huffed against his skin. “I was sad, drunk, and thought it was a silly, gimmicky love spell.”  
  
“Why were you sad?”

“I asked a guy out and was rejected,” Jesse said after a few seconds, tightening his arm around Hanzo. “Yeah, I wanted somethin’ more than sex, and he looked for a less serious relationship,” he shrugged. “I think it didn’t end that bad. I met an awesome person, y’know?”  
  
“Oh?” Hanzo said, ignoring the dreadful pang that clutched his stomach.

“Yeah. This guy is funny, laughs at my jokes, likes watchin’ movies with me. Oh, and he doesn’t look bad either,” he added nonchalant, like Hanzo’s appearance was the last noticeable thing about him.

  
“Hm. I think that guy likes spending time with you too.”  
  
Jesse smiled, hugging Hanzo tightly. “That is very good to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely happy with this chapter. I can't help but feel I just... shoved them together into the bed to have sex and rushed things :/
> 
> I have been blocked for weeks, so this is the last chapter written. I have notes and guides for the rest of the fic, and I'm slowly working with it, but the weekly updates will stop until I finish everything (I want, and hope, to solve it within two more chapters, but we will see).
> 
> Still, I hope you liked what I have shared so far! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second scene involves demon sex (nothing too crazy though… I think), and Jesse is charmed by Hanzo. It is discussed off camera, and Jesse is the one that suggest it. Although Succubi have different “spells” (Hanzo altered the memory of his sexual encounters, and Genji used his charming personality to obtain information (which might be unethical but… it is Genji after all) that allowed them to earn money) this one only enhances the experience of their partner. After all, the stronger the orgasm, the higher the energy the succubi gets. So of course Jesse was willing to try ;)
> 
> If it is not your cup of tea you can skip it of course :) but perhaps you will want to read the part in the kitchen after it

Weeks passed without them noticing, distracted with exploring the new aspect their friendship had taken. Hanzo had been hesitant at first, finally admitting that he was interested in exploring a few fantasies he had thought on his own. Jesse had been always respectful of his boundaries, letting Hanzo go at his own rhythm and consider any suggestion Jesse offered.

The familiarity of Jesse’s body helped him fight the anxiety that came with sex, the peaceful and warmth that invaded Hanzo when Jesse surrounded him dissolving the fear of being inadequate. That way Hanzo grew used to his nakedness in front of Jesse, relaxing under his touch and learning to ask if he wanted to do something different, to which Jesse always agreed eagerly. He let Hanzo touch him as he pleased, purring satisfied when Hanzo became more participant and showed signs of enjoying their ministrations.

The first time they had penetrative sex was something Hanzo knew would become one of his favorite memories. It wasn’t something spectacular, Jesse even said it was a disaster, but Hanzo could only disagree. He had felt comfortable under Jesse’s touch, cherished and taken care of. Jesse opened him carefully, never stopping the praises he murmured against Hanzo’s skin, a constant flow of warm energy flooding off and filling Hanzo.

What Hanzo had not expected was to have an orgasm by surprise when Jesse came himself after only a couple of thrusts, his release exploding by the sudden burst of energy Jesse pumped into him. Hanzo looked astonished and the reddening man still inside him before a bright, loud laugh raised up his chest. Hanzo hugged an embarrassed Jesse while running his hands up and down his back to reassure him.

“I never knew I was that good at sex,” he murmured against Jesse’s hair.

“Shut up,” Jesse groaned. “You felt too good and I was eager to do a good performance.”

“You did,” Hanzo said, raising Jesse's head off the crook of his neck with an insistent finger under his chin. Jesse smiled when he noticed the blue light making his eyes and left arm shine. “Perhaps knowing succubi do not have a refractory period would help to raise your mood?” Hanzo asked with a mischievous grin.

Jesse looked down at him with raised eyebrows. “Why do I find about this just now?”

He did take advantage of that knowledge for both their pleasure, a smug smile on his lips with how bright Hanzo’s tattoo ended shining after his ministrations. A smile that Hanzo ignored while he devoured the tiramisu Jesse offered after his first sugar crash.

 

They still spent their time exploring together the city since, as they admitted, never found an excuse to do so before. They visited museums, went out to eat at hidden but delicious restaurants, watched movies at the cinema, or just went to a bar after Jesse closed the cafe to have a drink.

Since Hanzo admitted liking the Overwatch, Jesse took him there as well. It took several visits but Hanzo finally learned that they all had worked together in the same military unit and retired at the same time, one of their friends, Ana, still working with the Government. Gabe had explained, apparently not as worried as Jesse about the confidentiality of their past job, that it hadn’t been an easy one. They had traveled around the world taking care of a _certain type of business_ when nobody else had been able to, some fast, some needing a more careful and detailed approach that not always had been successful. That night Hanzo kissed each one of the scars when Jesse was blissfully sated after fucking him slow and thoroughly.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo had arrived at Jesse's apartment earlier than usual, wanting to give him the boxes of food he had prepared, when he found him standing awkwardly against the door.

“Howdy.”

Narrowing his eyes at the nonchalant attempt to distract him, Hanzo glanced beside Jesse, soon finding in the library what he had tried to hide.

“Are those the books you bought about succubi?”

The embarrassed groan Jesse released made Hanzo chuckle. “I like the art, alright?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “The ones where the succubus is big, strong, and horny?” he asked after a while. The face Jesse made was an answer enough. _Oh._

 

  
Jesse had run his hands all over Hanzo’s body, relearning how his muscles twitched under his fingers, delighted once again of how the succubus allowed him to do so, getting used and even eager to lay pliant under him even when Hanzo adopted his demonic form.

He spent a few minutes running the pad of his fingers over the horns Hanzo had grown, giggling when the small pointy ears tickled with the soft caressing touch Jesse run his finger over with and laughing openly when Hanzo slapped his hand away. He examined the sharpened teeth Hanzo had grown in his mouth (“tell me you’ll bite me with these”, “only if you ask nicely,” Hanzo’s deeper voice sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine), and caressed the white marks adorning Hanzo’s face.

Jesse did not laugh when he found Hanzo’s cock looked different than usual. the size looked appetizing for sure, but what made him drool was the soft ridges underneath. Hanzo looked abashed when Jesse just stared at it for a long moment, losing no time to express how the opposite of repelled he felt to reassure Hanzo he still wanted him.

Finding out Hanzo’s claws were retractable was a very pleasant surprise, considering he wanted to prepare Jesse first.

  
“Are you sure?” Hanzo asked for the millionth time.  
  
Jesse grunted against the pillow he had his face smashed on, pushing his hips against the fingers stretching him. “Yes, I told you already. You have been preppin’ me for so long I’d take two of you.” He rumbled when Hanzo removed his hand, chuckling when, with a soft push, Hanzo grabbed his waist and moved him to lie on his right side, embracing him.

Staring at him through the mirror in front of the bed, Jesse smiled at the frowny, grey face of the succubus behind him. “I want it all. Give me your demon juice, darlin’.” He laughed at the deadpan glare Hanzo threw at him.

Raising his leg when Hanzo hooked his arm around his thigh, Jesse felt Hanzo plastering against his back, the damp head of his thick cock brushing against his balls. He bit his lower lip, placing his right hand above the one Hanzo had on his chest.

“Tell me if it hurts,” mumbled Hanzo against his neck.

Jesse nodded, the tender concern in Hanzo's white eyes contrasting with the demonic appearance he had adopted. Raising his left hand, he entangled his fingers through the soft strands of Hanzo's hair.

Warmth spread through his chest under Hanzo's hand, igniting a spark that ran through his body and heated his skin. Jesse closed his eyes when Hanzo slowly pressed the head of his cock inside him, biting his lips when the ridges underneath rubbed pleasantly against his rim. His breath turned erratic as the charm Hanzo was using on him increased the pool of arousal in his lower stomach and the shocking waves of ecstasy enhanced the pleasure the fullness inside him was sending through his nerves.

Jesse whimpered when he felt Hanzo fully pressed against him, tightening his fingers on his hair with the buzzing sensation that made his body shiver with pleasure. He wanted to tell Hanzo how good he felt as he always did to help the succubus calm his nervousness, but Jesse only mumbled a string of incoherent sounds when Hanzo started to move his hips to thrust inside him.

Soon Hanzo was inflicting a brutal pace, drawing back further each time just to pound in harder, ramming his cock inside Jesse and short-circuiting his brain. The pin pricking feeling of Hanzo’s nails in his inner thigh, the furnace heat plastered against his back, the soft bites on his neck, all fried Jesse’s nerves with the sensations on his over sensitive skin increasing the heat pulsing through him. The unrelenting rhythm made Jesse come undone while he did his best to meet each thrust with a roll of his hips, his babbling gasps and moans not loud enough to cover Hanzo’s whimpers or the noise of their bodies slapping together.

A gasp escaped Jesse’s lips when Hanzo changed his angle, opening his eyes in time to watch enraptured through the mirror how Hanzo pistoned in and out of him, running his eyes up to the vision they presented. Jesse locked his eyes with Hanzo, noticing the strands of hair stuck with sweat to his face, watching how Hanzo raised the hand of his chest to stroke his face.

It was the tenderness of the gesture what sent him over the edge. Jesse gasped, tightening around Hanzo’s shaft as he slammed into him, rolling his eyes back in his head and releasing a deep, guttural moan as his back arched and stripes of come landed on his stomach. His body shook with the overwhelming pleasure bursting through while Hanzo continued to fuck into him chasing his own release, the heated lust running down Jesse's trembling body like nothing he had experienced before. He felt Hanzo coming inside him and sending a new wave of electrified ecstasy through Jesse’s exhausted body before the charming spell finished, blissful darkness claiming him.

Jesse opened his eyes when he felt a warm, wet towel on his stomach, finding Hanzo looking at him fondly with bright, blue eyes matching the shine of his tattoo.

“I told you it could be exhausting,” Hanzo murmured, throwing the towel to the floor and covering Jesse with the blanket. “Here, drink this.”  
  
He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was until the glass touched his lips. Jesse drank the water Hanzo offered, humming with pleasure when he finished and dropped his head back to the pillow completely boneless.

Jesse heard Hanzo say something else, his foggy brain unable to register what it was. The last thing he noticed was a soft kiss against his hair before falling asleep.

 

A delicious smell woke up Jesse a while later. Stretching his sore muscles with a yawn, Jesse touched the trail of bites Hanzo had left all over his chest. Ignoring the weird squeeze he felt on the pit of his stomach, he opened a drawer to grab a clean change of clothes, dragging his feet through the corridor to reach the kitchen. Blinking to dismiss the lingering sleepiness, he smiled when he saw Hanzo finishing the dinner and noticing he was wearing one of his Blackwatch hoodies. Jesse felt his heart skipping a beat at the view, the long hair shifting softly against Hanzo’s back while he moved with ease around his kitchen.

“Smells good,” he drawled, resting against the door.

Hanzo looked back at him, a soft grin spreading his lips. “Are those little cows?”

Jesse glanced down, the pajama pants he had grabbed being the ones with the fluffy, hairy cows all over. He shrugged, scratching his stomach to ignore the blush on his cheeks. “I plead the fifth.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes with a huff. “They are cute, nothing else.”

Jesse smiled to himself. He observed Hanzo finishing plating the dinner before he approached him. “Han,” Jesse murmured, not sure how to ask for what he needed.

At the end he didn’t need to, Hanzo looking at him and opening his arms without hesitation. Jesse draped himself around Hanzo, sighing when he hugged him back and rubbed a hand up and down his spine, tightening his lips when he remembered how stiff Hanzo had been at the beginning, reluctant to return any physical contact, and how open and willing he was to touch Jesse now.

“Is this the charm?” he asked, trying to pinpoint the source of the internal turmoil he was experiencing.

“No.” Hanzo’s deep voice rumbled against Jesse’s chest. “This is just you. You are always cuddly, Jesse. I could have stayed in bed with you if you hadn’t pushed me off,” Hanzo added. “I assume you felt overwhelmed and oversensitive, so I left you alone.”

Jesse shook his head against Hanzo’s shoulder. “Charmed me sounds like an asshole, I’d never kick you out,” he mumbled.

Hanzo tightened his arms. “No offense taken.”

Jesse hummed satisfied.  “I’d like to repeat it.”  
  
“Now?” Hanzo sounded amused.

“Naw,” Jesse huffed, snuggling his face against the warmth of Hanzo’s neck. “Your big, demonic dick kinda broke my ass.”

“Wait, does it hurt?”

Jesse tightened his grip around Hanzo to stop him from moving away. “Nah, just a bit sore.” He felt Hanzo relax against him.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Chuckling, Jesse shook his head. “Dontcha worry. But I mean it, I’m up for it any other time.”

Hanzo snickered at how sleepy Jesse sounded. “You are insatiable.”

_Only for you_. Jesse hummed again, trying to push down the lump that appeared in his throat. “Do I look like moderate to you?”

Hanzo pinched his side, gasping startled when Jesse nibbled his ear in retaliation. With his eyes still closed, Jesse raised his head to touch Hanzo’s forehead with his. Warm, chocolate eyes were looking tenderly at him when Jesse opened his.

“We can cuddle in the couch, dinner is getting cold,” Hanzo murmured, the movement of his lips catching Jesse’s attention for a second before he moved back.

Nodding mutely, Jesse watched Hanzo disentangling from the hug with soft movements, grabbing the plates and walking towards the living room. Jesse followed him, the heartbeat in his ears deafening him and making his hands shiver lightly with the sudden realization that struck him. _Shit, I’m in love with Hanzo_.

 

* * *

 

Genji stretched his legs with a grunt, accompanying his smirk with a wink when Mr. Johnson noticed he had caught him ogling at his brother and chuckling when the man left in a hurry.

He observed how Hanzo raised his legs up, steadily transferring his weight to his forearms with the help of his strengthened core until his legs were straight with his spine, grabbing his phone from his gym bag.

Ever so slowly he pointed his phone toward his brother, who was inclining his legs over his head with a steady breathe until he reached the final pose, bending his legs and almost touching his bun with his toes. Genji took a pic, immediately opening the messaging app.

He selected a picture he took a few days ago when they had gone to a local shooting range, his brother smiling with a perfect pose before releasing the arrow, and the photo he had just taken, sending them to the cowboy emoji on his contact list.

Genji didn’t have to wait too long for an answer. 

  

> _***cowboy emoji*** : not that I’m complaining about the view, but does your brother know you are sending me his photos? _
> 
> _**Me:** my brother loved practicing archery, and he’s the type of weirdo that finds yoga satisfying_  
>  _You know the last time he did any of those?_
> 
> _***cowboy emoji*:** no? _
> 
> _**Me:** back home. Since we moved here he didn’t do any_  
>  _He punished himself for not being a “good succubus”_  
>  _He has been more like his old self lately tho_
> 
> _***cowboy emoji*:** wait… are you giving me the shovel talk? _
> 
> _**Me:** it seems you’re more than your face! ;) _
> 
> _***cowboy emoji*:** omg I never got one! I’m actually excited :O _
> 
> _**Me:** I take it back_  
>  _I’ll keep it simple, Mr. Ex Black-Ops Agent 3945_45_
> 
> _***cowboy emoji*:** hold on a second, where did you get that code? _
> 
> _**Me:** see, my brother has always been there for me, so I  asked around and found the place you used to work at _  
>  _The official place at least_  
>  _and you know what? I met Mr. Petras! when he was in his weekly visit to the gentleman club near his office_  
>  _Your expedient was very interesting to read_  
>  _Same with the rest of your team’s_  
>  _I ’m curious about Rialto, though. Petras kept repeating the whole fiasco was strange and that he was sure Commander Reyes was involved *shrug emoji*_

 

Genji drank more water when the conversation remained silent for a long moment, smiling satisfied to himself imagining McCree freaking out. He grabbed his phone from the mat when it chirped with a new message.   

> **_*cowboy emoji*:_ ** _first, EUGH. Did you touch Petras’ dong?  
>  _ _Second, does your partner know you are an asshole?_
> 
> **_Me:_ ** _Lúcio and Zen love my assholeness in fact_

 

Genji saw the dots on the screen appear and disappear intermittently before his phone suddenly went off. He widened his eyes when a stylized A appeared on the screen, followed by a message.

> **_Athena:_ ** _Hello, Shimada Genji._

 

He gapped astonished as all his personal information, bank accounts, past fake identities and more filled the screen. But it didn’t stop there, the pics of his two boyfriends smiling at each other appearing after his info, followed with their own data: date and place of birth, studies, current occupation, where they lived, and what seemed their current location.   

> **_*cowboy emoji*:_ ** _yeah, they seem nice. Too nice for an ass like you, actually  
>  _ _Btw Lúcio got a new ticket this morning  
>  _ _He likes to run, eh?_

Genji blinked, astonished.  

> _**Me** : well, shit _
> 
> _***cowboy emoji*:** hey, you’re the one that tried to come after an ex-black ops agent, partner _
> 
> _**Me** : … touché_  
>  _Is Athena what happened in Rialto?_  
>    
>  _***cowboy emoji*:** pfff, no _  
>    
>  _**Athena:** No _  
>    
>  _**Me:** is she another agent? :O_
> 
> _***cowboy emoji*:** I’d have to kill you if I tell you, y’know _  
>    
>  _**Me:** ok, ok, nevermind_  
>  _Could you… stop hacking my phone then?_  
>    
>  _***cowboy emoji*:** idk _  
>  _Are you going to keep putting your nose where it doesn’t belong?_  
>    
>  _**Me:** Nope _  
>  _My brother is the perfect matching asshole for you and I hope you two have fun_  
>  _Just remember who is the one that can open portals here and literally disappear into thin air_
> 
>   **_*cowboy emoji*:_ ** _duly noted <3 _  
>  _Athena?_ _  
> _ _  
> **Athena:** It was a pleasure, Shimada Genji_

  
  
The phone went dark again for a few seconds before it returned to normal. 

>   
>  **_*cowboy emoji*:_ ** _well, this was fun, but I have work to do_ _  
> _ _Have a nice day, Genji ;)_

  
“Please tell me you are not sharing dick pics in public again.”  
  
Hanzo’s voice startled Genji, looking up to find his brother with his equipment already gathered up and ready to leave. Genji closed his still open mouth and shook his head, getting up and collecting his belongings.  
  
“Nah, just read some crazy stuff online.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”

 

“Ouch!” yelped Jesse when a dish towel hit his face.  
  
“Fewer distractions and more working, boss!” Lena chirped, giggling at his scowl. “What has you so distracted anyway?”  
  
Jesse put the phone back in his pocket, grabbing the tray with empty cups he had left to answer the messages, glad of the short respite before the next wave of customers appeared. “Hanzo’s brother was bored and decided to pester me I guess.”  
  
“Aww, look at you, engaging with your boyfriend’s family,” Lena cooed, waving her hand dismissively when Jesse sighed. “Yeah, yeah, you two are not dating. Because you are dense and haven’t made a move, I’m sure,” she sang, cleaning the coffee machine with a shit-eating grin. “Have you been able to see him these days?”

The vivid memory of having Hanzo sprawled on his couch what seemed now ages ago, with his legs in Jesse’s lap while laughing at one of his weird questions invaded Jesse’s mind.  His heart had done a weird flip when he noticed the small wrinkles in the corner of Hanzo’s eyes, the deep rumble of his chuckles sending a shiver down Jesse’s spine. He shoved it to the back of his mind so he couldn’t think about it.

Washing the cups and plates before placing them in the washing machine, Jesse shook his head. “We text during the day, but until the exams are over I barely have time to be a person.” He groaned when he moved his head side to side to loosen the tightened muscle. “Every year the same, and I still don’t know what possess all these students. I mean, better for the business, but I swear yesterday I feared for my life when I took too long to serve a long coffee. That girl was ready to bite my head off.”  
  
Lena feigned a shiver. “Which reminds me, how are you holding up? Is your knee giving trouble yet?” she asked worriedly.

Jesse looked down at his left leg like if he hadn’t noticed it until then, bending the knee and shaking it lightly, surprised that it hadn’t hurt despite the long hours of work they have gone through. “Not really, no. I have been doin’ some exercise lately, y’know? Or I did before the Weeks of Doom started. Nothing crazy like we used to but hey, who knew workin’ up helped with your health.”  
  
“Yeah, who knew,” huffed Lena with a roll of eyes. “So tell me, does a certain model-looking _just-a-friend_ of yours have something to do with your sudden interest in exercising, or…?”  
  
“Nope. I just decided to follow Angie’s advice, that’s all.”  
  
Jesse knew Lena could hear his lie, and thanked the heavens above when she got distracted looking outside through the window and noticing the group of people approaching the establishment. “Aw crap, here we go again.”

Groaning, Jesse resigned himself for the evening of hell the starved and caffeine-hooked students were about to bring, the moment he could go home and sleep not close enough.

 

* * *

 

“Oi!”  
  
“These are not for you,” said Hanzo, packing the rest of the _nigiri_ and ignoring the wild gesticulations Genji was doing after he had smacked his hand.

“What’s in the oven?”

“ _Biscochitos_ .”

“What are those?”

  
“Nothing for you.”

Genji grunted in protest. “Did you really make all that food, and left nothing for me?”  
  
“Yes,” Hanzo agreed, putting the plastic containers inside a bag. “Jesse finished the Weeks of Doom and I’m bringing him food.” He frowned his nose when Genji cooed at him.

“Aww, you are even starting to talk like him! And you plan to go wearing those?”

Glancing at his brother, Hanzo raised an eyebrow when he noticed Genji was staring at his legs. “I have been going to Jesse’s in my pajamas for a while now.”

“Yeah, but not with _that_ ,” Genji said pointing at his blue pants adorned with raccoons.

Hanzo just ignored him. He had seen the pajamas the last time he went shopping, and remembering the variety of printed pants Jesse had he got ones for himself, surprised when he noticed they were very soft and warm, and long enough to cover his ankles. No wonder Jesse bought them too, considering he was even taller than him. Hanzo was putting the _makizushi_ , the soy sauce and the wasabi with the rest of the containers inside the bag when the oven beeped.

“You could have put some effort, Hanzo.” Genji waved his hand at the loose hair running down Hanzo’s back and his pajama of choice. “Almost a month without seeing your boyfriend and that’s what you choose to wear. You could have done all this in his house!”

Hanzo didn’t like the suspicious glint in his brother’s eyes. “Jesse is not my boyfriend. We just have… an arrangement,” he muttered, grabbing the oven gloves.

“Yeah, sure.” Genji rolled his eyes. “You could have prepared a nice, romantic dinner for your not-boyfriend, and to complete the seducing plan you could have wore one of those nice aprons you have. Only the apron,” he winked. “I tried once cooking naked and that was a big mistake. My poor dick almost got toasted.”

Hanzo hissed when he burned his finger with the heated metal, dropping the tray  on the counter. Genji laughed when he threw a glove at him, hiding behind the wall by the door.

“You keep denying that all you want, _aniki_ , but we both know you have feelings for him. Just tell him! You have happiness at the reach of your fingers.” Genji snorted when the other glove hit the doorpost.

Hanzo finished packing, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

 

“Han?”

The box he had been carrying dropped on the table with more force than intended, Jesse startling Hanzo out of his thoughts. “Yes, it is me,” he said, going to the kitchen with the bag containing the dinner.

He stopped in his tracks when the room’s door opened, Jesse appearing with a lazy smile and a glint in his eyes when he looked at Hanzo. Feeling a weird slump in his throat, Hanzo stared back with a longing he didn’t know he had. He noticed the bags under Jesse’s eyes, the beard wilder than usual and the still damp hair tied in a low ponytail. He bit his lips when he noted Jesse’s outfit of choice.

Jesse run a hand down the fluffy onesie he was wearing, rubbing his finger over a cacti. “I ran out of clean clothes,” Jesse murmured with a shrug and blushing cheeks before he grabbed Hanzo’s shoulders to hug him.

Hanzo returned it as he could, having the bag still in his hands, hiding his smile against Jesse’s shoulder when he heard him hum satisfied.

“You brought food?” Jesse’s murmur against his ear raised goosebumps all over Hanzo’s skin.  
  
“Yes. I thought you would be tired.”  
  
Jesse hummed again. “You always think of everythin’.”

Hanzo yelped surprised when Jesse moved back, grabbed his bag to place it in the kitchen counter and dragged him to the couch, with a quick stop at the table.

“What’s in the box?”

“Genji’s dildos. I need your help with them.”

Jesse nodded. “Ok,” he said, before circling the couch and gently pushing Hanzo towards it.

Raising his eyebrows Hanzo checked the pillows and the blankets carefully arranged, looking back at Jesse when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Unzipping the onesie down to his waist, Jesse pulled his arms out the sleeves, the old white t-shirt underneath so washed off that Hanzo could trace without problem the dark hair covering Jesse’s chest. He let Jesse maneuver him as he pleased, soon being accommodated on the couch and covered with the bulkiness that was Jesse’s body. Hanzo chuckled amused while Jesse squirmed to find a comfortable position, hugging him when, after a satisfied sigh, he stopped moving.

“Are you done?” he asked, pulling down the blanket thrown over the back of the couch to cover their legs.

Jesse fumbled with the TV control for a moment, finally choosing a movie. “Yeah.”

Hanzo slowly ran his hand up and down Jesse’s back. “Are you not hungry?”

“Not yet. First, sleep. Food later.”

Jesse rubbed his face against Hanzo's chest, the soft and happy sigh he released making Hanzo tighten his arms.

“What about the movie?” whispered Hanzo.

“S’for you,” managed to mumble Jesse before falling asleep.

 

 

Hanzo took a deep breath, looking around trying to find something to distract himself with, Genji’s words spinning in his head. The TV kept running the movie Jesse had selected, the volume lowered to not disturb him.

He ran his eyes over the more than familiar cozy living-room: the wall covered with photos of Jesse and his friends, the few where Hanzo appeared collected all together around a green frame that clashed with the warm browns and light beiges Jesse had in the room. There, the circle Hanzo had drawn that long ago to let him open a permanent portal was now protected by plastic and glass. He felt a prickle in his eyes when he realized the green was the same color of the matcha tea he had bought the first time he visited Jesse’s establishment.

Hanzo squeezed his eyes tight until he calmed down, returning to check the rest of the room. He glanced at the library he had helped Jesse to build back when they had just met; the cork panel where Jesse had pinned the tickets of all the movies, shows and places they had gone to; the table were so many diners had been served and, as a blush covered his cheeks, Jesse had taken his favourite _dessert_ last time Hanzo visited.

He tried to will his heart to stop beating so hard, afraid of the sudden realization he was experiencing and that it could wake Jesse up before he tampered it down.

Hanzo looked at Jesse, who, after shoving himself half on top of Hanzo and half inserted in the space between him and the back of the couch, had been dead to the world for the past hour. Hanzo thinned his lips when he noticed the small spot in his hoodie Jesse has drooled at, a strange mix of tenderness and fear of that feeling spreading on his chest.

Tightening the hand he had against Jesse’s back, Hanzo observed his features like it was the first time he did so: the rebel hair that had escaped the small, lower ponytail Jesse had done; the long lashes sombering his cheekbones, covered in soft freckles that spread down his neck and adorned his shoulders, on sight since the soft, loose shirt Jesse had had moved to reveal more skin; the small scar on Jesse’s upper lip that, despite its existence, never ruined the bright smiles or the loopside grins he gifted Hanzo with; the long, strong body that, instead of scaring him, had become a safe place for Hanzo to explore and touch, now covered with a silly onesie with printed cactus.

That was the face and body of an ex-black op agent that, when retired, opened a coffee shop of all things; someone that after suffering and going through dangerous situations  in his past was still the sweetest man Hanzo ever met, making him laugh and accepting him as he was without hesitation.

Yes. Hanzo had been a fool for not realizing it before. A realization that, making his heart go into a frenzy behind his ribs, could change everything.

He closed his eyes, taking controlled breaths to calm himself while his thoughts run wild. Jesse had said, at the beginning, that he was not interested in an only-sex relationship. And yet, there they were. He neither ever had a problem expressing what he wanted, so, if there was a possibility of Jesse returning Hanzo’s feelings, wouldn’t he have said something already?

The unconscious squeeze of the hand Jesse had sneaked under his hoodie made Hanzo open his eyes and look down at him, relieved when he found Jesse still deep asleep. What if’s and do it’s and don’t’ swirled in his head and filled his chest with hope and dread, his heart dancing once again. Never had Hanzo expected to find himself where he was, comfortable under someone after being turned into a pillow.

He froze when Jesse sighed, stretching his body with a groan and slumping against him again. Hanzo saw him open an eye to look around, raising his head to yawn and blink a few times before smiling sleepingly at him.

“Hey there.” Jesse’s rough whisper short-circuited Hanzo, all his thoughts and ideas and half-prepared talks abandoning him when he noticed how close they were.

They had never kissed in all the time they slept together, the two quick pecks at the very beginning the only exception. A silent agreement between them since their arrangement was only to feed Hanzo. And still that was the only thing Hanzo _wanted_ to do in that moment.

He glanced again at Jesse’s smiling lips, words swirling fast in his head but stopping silent in his tongue. Hanzo had never been a man that followed impulses in a whim, and yet... he closed his eyes when the distance between them became nothing, intending to tell with what objectively was such a small gesture all what he wanted Jesse to know, what he meant, his feelings for him. How much Hanzo had become to love him.

Hanzo moved back when Jesse didn’t correspond the kiss, finding him looking back with wide eyes. He tensed, the fear of having ruined everything weighing heavy in his stomach, gaping trying to think an apology and coming with nothing. After a second that felt like ages Jesse surged forward to crush their mouths together with eager tenderness.

Relief flooded Hanzo’s body, making him smile against Jesse’s lips and tighten the embrace around Jesse’s waist. Warmth filled Hanzo’s chest when Jesse returned his soft and slow kisses without hesitation and hugged him tightly, memorizing how the shape and taste of Jesse’s lips felt against his.

Maybe Jesse had been as scared as he had been, not wanting to ruin what they had, but by how he was pressing against him, kissing Hanzo with a desperation similar to his, Jesse felt the same way. Hanzo couldn’t help the burst of energy making him glow when Jesse moaned after he carefully bit his lower lip, something Jesse didn’t doubt to reciprocate, leaving a tingling sensation.

The growl of Jesse’s stomach interrupted them, Hanzo laughing when Jesse hid his face against his neck.  
  
“Alright, get up, I am going to feed you,” he joked, patting Jesse’s ass.  
  
“As much as I love it, and y’know I do, I don’t think I’d handle your magic wand very well right now, darlin’,” complained Jesse, getting up and dragging his feet around the couch.

Hanzo barely suppressed a pained groan. “Food, Jesse. I brought food,” he chuckled, grabbing Jesse’s hand and walking to the kitchen. Jesse followed wordlessly, and Hanzo assumed he was still half asleep and his brain rebooting.

Parking Jesse against the counter, Hanzo took out plates and glasses to serve the food, feeling Jesse’s eyes following him wander around. He closed the fridge after getting the water when he almost dropped it, watching horrified how Jesse took a full spoon of wasabi.

“Jesse no!!”

Jesse just raised an eyebrow at him, swallowing. “What?”

Hanzo saw open mouthed how Jesse licked clean the spoon. “That… that is wasabi.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. It tastes better than what I buy, you gotta tell me where did you find this.”

Even with his high tolerance to heat and spices, Hanzo had to be careful with that wasabi if he didn’t want to end up crying desperate, so he observed fascinated and horrified how Jesse grabbed a new spoonful from the bowl and hummed satisfied. He was still dumbfounded when Jesse, more awake, opened the last container and found the cookies Hanzo had baked.

“Hanzo,” Jesse whispered. “These are _biscochitos_ .”  
  
“Huh… Yes?” Hanzo whispered back, something in Jesse’s sudden hunched figure making him unsure of his choice. “You told me about how your Ma used to cook them for you.”

Jesse turned around. “You made me _biscochitos_ ,” he repeated, amazed. Hanzo huffed when Jesse took the few steps separating them and hugged him tightly. “I dunno what I did to deserve you,” he murmured after a moment.  
  
Hanzo smiled, not sure about why the cookies surprised Jesse that much, but he still circled Jesse’s waist with his arms, wondering exactly the same.

 

* * *

 

Jack was enjoying his coffee before his brunch with Gabe (breakfast for him after a long night of work at his bar) when the tablet he was using to check the news beeped, Athena’s logo filling the screen.  
  
**_Jesse has been working in Commander Reyes’ garage for a while, Commander Morrison._ **  
  
He shook his head. After all that time, and Athena still insisted in using their old ranks. “Ok, thanks Athena.”  
  
**_He is not alone._ **  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Jack touched the screen, selecting the link that connected with the garage’s security cam. He found Jesse and Hanzo hovering over something, tools and metal pieces scattered over the table. Curious about what they were doing, Jack took a sip of his coffee before zooming in. He almost choked when he noticed the amount of glass dildos those two had on the table, and already glued to… holy shit, was that a custom made chandelier? Gabe was going to kill Jesse.  
  
Speaking of… “Athena, where is Gabe?”  
  
**_Still in the shower, commander Morrison._ **  
  
Good. Now Jack only had to avoid him finding about what Jesse was doing in his sacrosanct garage.  
  
**_Commander Morrison, McCree is talking about Rialto._ **  
  
Jack snapped startled. He knew Jesse had feelings for Hanzo, and for the way Hanzo had been looking and touching him he returned them, even if the dumbass hadn’t noticed yet.  
  
“Athena, audio.” 

 

> _-portunity to be part of somethin’ good. It took me a while to get that, but after some hard work we became a tight team_.

  
Jack observed Jesse’s careful movements, avoiding to look at Hanzo while he explained his past. 

 

> _Everythin’ was good, until it wasn’t. It was subtle at first, so no one noticed the correlations. Well, everyone but Gabe. he doubted even his own shadow. Missions started to fail, the info we worked with wasn’t as accurate as always; we almost caused an international scandal once, when we followed our suspect and it turned out to be a diplomat._

  
Hanzo was paying Jesse all his attention, eyes glued on him and his work forgotten. 

> _The bigwigs called Gabe tons of times, and every time he came back angrier. It even affected his marriage._

  
Jack felt touched when Jesse shook his head, upset. 

> _So Gabe turned more reserved, spent weeks working alone in his office, disappearing for days and returning angrier and more tired than when he left. The big bosses were demanding explanations, and the worst? Sending us to places we weren’t so sure we’d be. Blackwatch was created to take down big threats, and for a while we did. But sneaking in the middle of the night into someone’s home to steal the blueprints of some harmless device? Planting fake data to take down a politician? It felt wrong._

  
Jack sighed, drinking his coffee. Jesse was right, everything had been a mess, and Gabe had been the only one to notice a pattern. That he hadn’t believed him sooner was something that would sting him forever; he had failed his best friend, his comrade in arms, his _husband_ , because Jack had been blinded with the idea that what they did was the right thing. 

> _And then Rialto happened?_

_  
_ Jesse nodded.  

> _And then Rialto happened. Everyone was riled up, the amount of failed missions was already higher than the success and it was affectin’ our mood. And one day, we got lucky. One of our IT guys found this message among all the data he analyzed, about a new arm dealer in Italy. He appeared out of nowhere, no one knew who he was, but he was movin’ up fast. Enough to worry the UN._
> 
>  
> 
> _That sound like a very fortunate discovery._
> 
>  

Jack smirked at Hanzo’s suspicion. _He’s smart_ , he thought, listening to Jesse’s chuckle.

  

> _Yeah. But we didn’t figure that out until it was too late. We spent a long time gatherin’ information, plannin’ everythin’, with several back up plans. I even worked as waiter for three weeks so no one suspected nothin’. It was goin’ smoothly, the next step would’ve been me plantin’ the bug, but everythin’ went to hell. I found myself hidin’ behind a table, the team yellin’ on my ear and glass and a shit ton of bullets flyin’ above me. Everythin’ happened fast, Gabe was suddenly at my side, draggin’ me out and yellin’ at Lena to fly to pick us up._ _  
> _ _I kept askin’ Gabe what had happened, what went wrong, but the asshole just sat there, arms crossed and chillin’ relaxed in his seat. And then he looked at me, and said “don’t worry McCree, everything is fine.”_

  
Jesse looked at Hanzo, pausing for a moment before continuing with his story. 

> _I knew right there somethin’ was wrong. He was too calm and collected after almost bein’ killed. The next days were pure chaos. UN’s people yellin’, demandin’ an explanation of what the fuck had happened. We were lucky there were only material casualties and nobody was injured or dead, but still. They wanted our heads served on silver trays after bein’ so close to expose our existence, UN’s dirty little secret._
> 
> _Jack was so angry I wouldn’t have been surprised if he had had a heart attack. And still, Gabe wasn’t. He wrote reports, gave access to all our archives, answered all the questions with no problem. And that’s when I knew he had planned everythin’. I don’t know how, and with the UN around and my access revoked I couldn’t check it, but, I knew._
> 
> _Lena must have had her own suspicions, because she had this frown in her face and kept glancing at me. Like wantin’ me to know she knew too, y’know._
> 
> _And then one day the investigation is closed, all evidence pointin’ out to the arm dealer just bein’ a crazy ass with a quick trigger finger, and Blackwatch is ended. They order us to go back to a civil life and stay low, and don’t talk about it to anyone or they’d rip us a new ass._
> 
> _Lena and I found Gabe in his car, all his stuff already equipped, not looking like someone that had lost his life’s job at the stroke of a pen. I knew, and by the look he had in his face, he knew we knew too. So I just asked “what did you do, Gabe?”_

  
Hanzo waited for a moment until he grew impatient, just like Jack, who had moved closer and closer to the tablet not to miss a thing, his heart beating hard in his chest.   

> _He looked at us, and said “Remember our first talk, when I convinced you to join? That as long as you worked hard I’d do my best to cover your asses. I just kept my word: brought you back home, alive.”_ _  
> _ _To this day I still ain’t sure what he did. Maybe he found out it was all a trap and prepared all that counterfeit. Maybe, I dunno, he went bananas and he hired that dealer and, and…_

  
Jesse shrugged, releasing a deep sigh. 

> _I know I joined to do somethin’ good, to keep everyone safe. Gabe and Jack risked their lives more than once for us, and we did for them. We became more than teammates, we became friends. Knowin’ Gabe had done the impossible, whatever it was, to bring us back alive, even if he lost the job he spent his life improving… What happened in Rialto, Hanzo, is that Gabe gave us a family._

  
  
Jack bit his lower lip, tightening his hand around the mug. 

 

> _We stuck together, even if we could have gone in opposite directions and never saw each other again. We came to the same city, Gabe opened his garage, Jack his bar, and Lena came to work with me. Since Ana hadn’t been at the base when everythin’ happened they still call her to work as an external consultant from time to time._
> 
> _  
> _ _  
> _ _And Athena?_

  
  
Jesse chuckled.  

> _Ah, yes. Remember that IT guy that found about the dealer? He was the one that developed her. Oficially she was our own version of Alexa. In reality she is an advanced AI. She helped us a lot, tracking the network way faster than any human would. And we couldn’t leave her behind, knowin’ they’d just destroy everythin’ related to Blackwatch._
> 
> _  
> _ _  
> _ **_A garage is not a place I expected to be, Mr. Shimada. But I am glad they saved me._ **

 

Jack cut the connection and turned off the tablet when he heard steps walking down the stairs, praying that his face didn’t look as shocked as he felt. He spinned around just in time to see Gabe entering the kitchen freshly showered, his hair still damp.  
  
He didn’t expect the wave of tenderness, gratitude, and unadulterated love that filled his chest. Jack ignored the snort Gabe huffed against his neck when he pulled him to hug him.  
  
“When was the last time I said that I love you?” he murmured against Gabe’s temple, closing his eyes when Gabe encircled his waist with his warm arms.

 “Hm. Fifteen minutes ago?”  
  
“Too long, what I suspected.” Jack held Gabe’s face between his hands, placing a soft kiss in his lips. “I love you,” he murmured, feeling thankful for being married to such a wonderful, reckless, generous man, and having the opportunity to wake up everyday at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. Some stuff happened irl and I couldn't focus enough to sit down and write.  
> I have edited, reedited, wrote, rewrote, reorganized and edited again this chapter SO many times that I don't know anymore if it looks right or not.
> 
> At least we all know now what happened in Rialto :) didn't plan for something as sappy as they finding a family among them, but that's what popped in my mind.
> 
> I hope you at least enjoy what I try to tell and not what I actually managed to write down, and if you find anything odd, please let me know!


End file.
